Wake Up
by ChopPrincess
Summary: [COMPLETE] Bulma, the fat ugly girl, and Vegeta, the popular brat, are childhood friends but what will Vegeta think of Bulma when he gets back from Military school to see that Bulma isn't so fat and ugly anymore?
1. I Remember You

Heyhey! Ok this is my first DBZ fic so please be nice, it might just suck. Well, to tell you the truth, i have written one DBZ story before this but i wrote it when i was 12...so to me, that doesn't count. lol This first chapter might be boring so sorry if it is, it will get better, believe me, and its kinda long but i didnt want to cut it any shorter. i hope this catches your attention! oh and Vegeta isa bit OOC but personaly i think its the only way i could make this story line work. i was inspired by **Shades of Crimson - High School Royalty. **It is a must read, seriously! Soooo good! I also got the story line idea from a movie called **A Lot Like Love.**alright you can go and read now! R&R!

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Honey, we're going over to the Oji's for our Sunday afternoon martinis. How about you come along?" my mother asked as she popped her cute blonde head inside of my room.

I was lying down on my bed on my stomach, my head at the foot of the bed while I read through a magazine. I had my shoulder length blue hair up in a lose pony tail and wearing a pair of short pink towel shorts and a big black Metallica t-shirt.

"Mom, I haven't gone with you on your 'Sunday afternoon martinis' in like 4 years, what makes you think I'd come today?" I asked like she was even more stupid then she already was.

"Well I just thought it would be nice, it is your senior year at high school you know, you won't be living here much longer and you won't get to see them as often." She said happily.

"I'm just going to hop into the pool for a while and then I'm going out with everyone." I said, not looking up at her from my magazine.

"Alright." She said a bit suspiciously and then closed my door.

I sighed and rolled over onto my back, looking up at the ceiling. I hadn't gone with my parents to the Oji's for over 4 years, mainly because Vegeta wasn't there. Our parents were owners of 2 of the most prominent companies in the world. We lived right in front of each other and were childhood friends until Vegeta's dad sent him away to military school for awhile, to try and smarten him up. I had to admit though, I'd had the hugest crush on him for the longest time.

We grew up together and have always been 'friends' in our own way but we never hung out at school or even actually talked at school. If you could believe it I used to be a bit overweight, flat, taken over by acne and wore glasses. Well, I lost all of that weight and worked out to get a very nice body that I love, grown some nice C's, just one day woke up and I didn't need glasses to help me see, and my skin cleared up. I was popular and was friends with the group of people Vegeta always hung out with and are still probably friends with. He rarely ever keeps in touch with anyone over the 4 years he's spent there so far.

_I wonder what he's doing right now…?_ I thought as all of our childhood memories together came flooding back.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

I stood in front of the driveway to my huge mansion wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a white wife beater, holding a large bag over my shoulder by a string. I couldn't be happier to be out of that stupid military shit hole my old man sent me too, but I knew he'd still be on my ass since I hadn't changed one bit. Like I'd smarten up just because he sent me to a fucking military school.

I was about to walk to the house when I heard a car drive up behind me. It was a red mustang convertible and inside were a couple of dick heads.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried from the driver's seat and then he stopped right beside me on the street.

"You're finally back!" A guy named Kevin said who was in the passenger seat. (looks like Ryan Reynolds :D!)

Krillin and Tien were riding in the back. I grinned at all of them.

"What are you fuckers doing here?" I said as I said hey to all of them (doing that little hand shake thing that guys do now, I don't know wut to call it? lol)

"Letting you know we're all getting together tonight with the girls." Kevin said, "You know, like a _welcome back_ party."

"Oh yeah? Well I'll call you up when I'm done unpacking my shit." I said.

"Good to have you back man." Goku said and they agreed

"Senior year with you here is gonna be fucking amazing!" Kevin said and they all laughed and then they drove off.

I walked in through my front door and realized it was Sunday and knew that the Briefs would be over for their afternoon martinis. _I wonder if Bulma's updated her glasses?_ I thought as I remembered her insanely huge and dorky looking ones.

I walked out into the kitchen and through the back door which was basically a wall of glass and then a door in the middle of it. They were all sitting on some lawn chairs around a table on the patio, just before the pool.

"Vegeta darling!" my mother cried and she stood from her seat to come and hug me.

I hugged her back lazily with the arm that wasn't holding my bag over my shoulder and then she sat back down.

"I'm so happy you're finally back! We've missed you so much!" she said.

"I can't stay long. I'm gonna go change and then I'm going out with everyone." I said.

"Well that sure was fast." My father said and then I looked over at him, "Smarten up any?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" I retorted and he glared at me.

"Honey, why don't you go next door and say hello to Bulma first, she doesn't know you're back yet." My mother said and I sighed, "Oh c'mon Vegeta! Don't you want to see her? It's been so long since you two have been together."

"She told me she'd be out back in the pool. Why don't you go and say hello?" Mrs. Briefs said and her and my mom had these weird looks on their faces.

I cringed at the thought of an 18 year old Bulma in a bathing suit.

"Just do it boy." My father snapped and I glared at him before I went back into the house.

I dropped my bag down on the floor by the door before I walked back outside and across the street. I noticed an orange supra in the driveway and actually stopped to look at it. It was really nice, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was Bulma's. _Yeah, like she'd actually drive a car like this._

I walked in through the front door which was usually open and they always let me walk right in anyway. I walked through the kitchen and to the glass door that lead to the backyard and walked out.

As I did I saw a slim blue haired woman slowly step out of the pool, cell phone in her hand, and it was on the opposite side so her back was to me. My mouth literally dropped open.

Her hair was up in a lose pony tail and she was wearing a brown bikini. She looked fucking sexy. Her legs were slim and femininely built. She had one of the most nicest ass' I had ever seen in my life and I had yet to see her from the front.

"Ok well I just got out of the pool so let me get changed and I'll meet you there in 20 alright?" she asked and then hung up her cell.

She picked up a towel as she turned around and then she spotted me. She had great curvy hips and a flat stomach but you could tell she was able to do a lot of sit ups. Her boobs were amazing and her face, well, she had never looked better, or hotter for that matter. And to make things better, she was dripping wet.

"Vegeta!" she cried as she looked me over, clearly noticing my built body, "Oh my god you're back!"

She was smiling like a little girl as she walked over to me. She then wrapped the towel around herself before she gave me a hug. She pulled back and then looked me over again, speechless, as was I.

"I can't believe you're back already! No one told me you were coming back today!"

I just kind of stood there looking at her, and she was looking at me. We then both noticed we were staring.

"So, how are you?" she asked.

"Just glad to be back from that shit hole." I replied, "What happened to those insanely ugly glasses of yours?"

"Oh god! They were horrible weren't they? No, I just don't need glasses anymore." She replied and I nodded, "Listen, I'm sure you'll want to change so I'll meet you back at your house after I'm done changing and then we'll go out, alright?"

"Sure." I said and then we both walked into her house.

She ran up her stairs as I walked out her front door and when I shut it behind me I just stood there.

"Holy shit!" I said to myself, not believing how much she had changed over the span of what, 5 years?

She used to be this fat ugly loser and now she was a hot fucking piece of ass!  
I jogged back to my house and outside to the back where our parents were.

"What the fuck happened?" I cried and my mother and Mrs. Briefs giggled.

"So, you saw her in her bathing suit right?" her mother asked.

"About 3 years ago she started to work out and watch what she ate and soon she got thinner and her skin cleared up and her eyes got better." My mother replied.

I quickly ran up to my room to take a shower and change.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed as I rummaged through my closet, finding something to wear.

Vegeta had never looked better. God he was so sexy. He had gotten a lot bulkier but it just added to his sexiness. His voice was deeper, more rugged. I just couldn't figure out what to wear. Now I knew why my mother was fine with me hopping into the pool, she wanted Vegeta to see me in my bathing suit because he's never seen me with my new body. I couldn't help but smile at the way he was looking at me back there.

"Ah! Perfect!" I said as I pulled out a pair of my favorite dark jeans.

It was one of my really low rise dark jeans, and it just hugged my hips and ass. I slipped them on and then found a shirt to wear. It was a beige thick strap tank that was a lot like a corset, but it had straps. It showed off my mid drift and it tied up at the front with criss crossing brown string, very low cut, showing off my cleavage.

I pulled my hair out and straightened out the kink. My hair was a piecing blue and it was shoulder length with some layers, all jagged cut, and I had bangs that ended just past my eyebrows that were also jagged cut. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara quickly, brushed my teeth and then rummaged around in my closet for my pair of deep red stilettos.

I found them and then put them on, grabbing my jean jacket and purse on the way out of my room. I walked across the street to his house and walked inside and through the kitchen to the backyard where our parents were.

"Why hello Bulma! How are you dear?" Mrs. Oji asked.

"I'm good thanks." I said quickly to her and then looked over at my mom, "Thanks for telling me he was getting back today, or any time soon for that matter!"

"Oh don't be mad Bulma! I wanted it to be a surprise." She said and smiled sweetly.

I couldn't help but smile myself.

"So, where are you two off to?" Mr. Oji asked as Vegeta walked outside from behind me and then stood next to me, which was when I got a whiff of his cologne. Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if I had taken a very noticeable sniff and then sighed with content after. He was wearing some faded jeans and a red Hurley t-shirt.

"Out." He replied shortly and his father looked at him sternly, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." I replied and then we walked back into the house.

"Don't forget it's a school night honey!" my mother called after me and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for coming to find me and say hi when you got back." A girl said who had just come down the stairs.

She was Vegeta's half sister, Torrance, but everyone called her Tore. She was short and had black hair. Her bangs were long in the front and jagged cut and the rest of her hair was cut short in the back and all spiky. The tips of her bangs were dyed a neon turquoise color. She wore heavy black eyeliner and eye shadow and she had a nose piercing and tongue piercing as well as both of her ears. Her eyes were a piercing green so they popped against her dark makeup and black hair. She usually wore tight black t-shirts with numerous band names across the chest and she wore a lot of cargo pants, baggy jeans, one or two pairs of tight fitting jeans, and plaid skirts, complete with army boots. Today she was wearing a small black Iron Maiden t-shirt and dark tight fitting jeans with a studded belt and her army boots.

She was very small but muscular for a girl, but she certainly didn't look butch. Her boobs were proportionate to her size, as well as her ass so she pretty much had a nice body. Her mom was married to Vegeta's dad he had an affair with Vegeta's mom, which was how Vegeta was conceived. Tore's mom was a bitch and she hated her so she didn't really care much when she died in a car accident, and since then she's been living with Vegeta, which was almost 10 years ago. Vegeta and Torrance didn't hate each other either and considered themselves just brother and sister, not half brother or sister. They were a few months apart in age.

"Thanks for throwing me a welcome home party when I did." Vegeta retorted as we walked past her.

"You're a dick!" she called to him.

"You're a bitch." He called back and he just chuckled as we walked into the garage through the house.

They had a strange relationship and if you didn't know them well, you'd think they hated each other, but the truth was they didn't, not at all. That was just the way she 'showed affection' if you will.

There were 3 cars in this giant garage, but they had more, just not here. His was the black viper. I hadn't been in this car for so long.

He walked to the driver's door while I walked to the passenger door and we both got in and then waited until we both could close the door at the same time and then we did. I looked at him and laughed.

"I can't believe you did that." I said. It was a game we used to play when we were kids and we had just kept doing it as we grew up. I never expected him to still do it after being apart for so long, let alone even remember we used to do that.

"What are you talking about woman? You're the one who did it." he said.

I frowned. "I did not! You were the one who waited for me and then closed it at the same time I did."

"Please, like I'd still do that. What are we, 10?" he said, backing out of the driveway.

I rolled my eyes, knowing I wouldn't get anywhere with this particular argument. The truth was, we both kind of did it, but I'd never admit to it either.

He pulled out his cell and then dialed a number and held it in between his ear and shoulder as she switched gears quickly.

"Hey, where am I going?" he asked to the person on the phone.

"MacTagart Irish Pub." Kevin replied on the other line, "Everyone's already here I think."

"Alright Irish boy." He said and I knew it was Kevin because Kevin was Irish, "You better be getting us all food and drinks for free then."

"Like we'd even come here if we couldn't. You're just lucky I've got connections." Kevin said.

"No, I'm lucky cause your hot sister owns the place dumb fuck." He said and laughed.

"Don't fucking talk about my sister like that! I swear I'll fucking beat you!" he said playfully but seriously at the same time.

"Why, cause it's probably true?" Krilling said in the background.

"Listen, I've got someone with me. Just letting you know." Vegeta said and then looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Already? Who's the chick?" Kevin asked with a grin.

He then looked over at me and then back to the road, "You'll see when we get there."

"Here." I said and held out my hand.

He looked at me like I was retarded.

"What?" he snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Just give it here!" I said and he just looked at me as he came to a red light, "Fuck just give it!"

I snatched the phone from him and then placed it on my ear.

"Hey Kev." I said and I saw Vegeta look at me in a slightly surprised way out of the corner of my eye.

"Bulma! So you're the one Vegeta's with!" Kevin said, "Well I shoulda guessed. You're the only other person not here."

"Yeah, maybe you should have." I said and smiled, "Listen, we're about 5 minutes away so can you put Chichi on?"

"Sure thing." He said and then I waited for a few seconds.

I glanced over at Vegeta while waiting for Chichi, hearing everyone from the pub in the background. He was looking straight ahead, trying to look like he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying, but I knew him better then that.

I slowly slid down in my seat so my knees were resting against the dashboard in front of me where the airbag would be and my back was down at the base of the car seat.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Chi." I said and I knew she was smiling.

"So, you're with him right?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied and grinned.

"God please tell me he didn't see you in that haynus orange sweater?" she asked."No Chichi!" I said and we both laughed, "Remember the last time we talked today?"

"Oh my god!" she cried, knowing he saw me in my bathing suit.

"Oh, you missed the turn." I said to Vegeta as I realized he passed the right turn.

"So anyways—" I started but Vegeta suddenly made a sharp U-turn to turn around, making me squish up against the door and nearly fall off the seat.

"Vegeta you baka! Don't do that when I'm sitting like this!" I yelled as I sat back up properly.

"Then don't sit like that." He said simply and smirked as I glared at him.

"K, I'll see you soon Chichi." I said and then we hung up and I gave him his phone back as he made the turn.

"So, you hang out with my friends now?" he asked.

"I think it's more like, you hang out with _my_ friends now?" I asked, referring to him being away for so long.

"Watch it woman." He said in his 'dangerous' voice.

"Or what?" I challenged.

He then looked at me and started to go faster and faster, not looking at the road in front of him even once, or even out of the corner of his eye. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him head on, not looking in front of me as well. He then came to a complete stop as the light turned red at the intersection and I grinned.

"I'm not afraid to be in a car with you Vegeta." I stated.

"Maybe you should be."

I shook my head smiling, _Wait till he sees **me** dive!_

He drove into the parking lot and parked. Once we got out I grabbed my jean jacket, he grabbed his black leather one, and then we both slammed the doors shut at the same time. He looked at me and I laughed lightly as we walked over to the entrance.

"That was you." He said.

"That so wasn't me!" I said.

We walked inside and then spotted them in a half circle booth. We walked over there and just before we reached them he leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"It was you." And then he went and sat beside Krillin on the end.

I shook my head while grinning as I went and sat next to Juu on the other end, directly in front of him so we were both on the isle seats.

Everyone said hi and I looked at who was all at the large booth/table. I was on one end sitting next to Juu who was sitting next to Chichi who was sitting next to Nicole who was sitting next to Launch who was sitting next to Tien who was sitting next to Goku who was sitting next to Kevin who was sitting next to Krillin who was sitting next to Vegeta on the other end. (big ass table! Lol)

Chichi and Launch's style was the usual 'preppy' style which matched perfectly with their boyfriends 'jock' look, since they were both on the football team, as well as Vegeta but he doesn't wear that Varsity jacket, ever. Juu has her own kind of punk style to her look, which suits her perfectly, and Nicole isn't exactly prep but she has a lot of unique and cool looking clothes, all the latest and hottest fashions so she has clothes imported to her front door from Paris, London, etc. You name it, she's got a piece of clothing from there.

Juu has natural blonde hair that's a bit shorter then mine and all one length, a part to the side. Chichi has long thing raven hair which is up in a high pony tail with her long bangs out in front. Nicole has dark brown curly hair that's about 3 inches past her shoulders, when straight that is, it reaches her shoulders when it's curly. Launch has a deep ocean blue color to her hair, where as mine is a brighter sky blue. But Launch is constantly dying it back and forth between the blue and bleach blonde. She's done it so many times we've lost count.

"So what can I get fer you all?" asked a really cute waiter. He had sandy blonde hair and he had a small like mini Mohawk along the top of his head, looks a lot like Beckhams style.

While everyone ordered I found myself not really wanting a lot of food. I looked over at Vegeta in front of me and he seemed to look the same, not in the mood for food.

"What kind do you want?" I asked him and he crossed his arms.

"Not that honey garlic shit." He said and I looked over to the waiter.

"Some BBQ wings for him and me will be fine." I said, pointing to Vegeta.

I the noticed that everyone was looking at us.

"Do you guys always order the same thing and eat together or something?" Kevin asked.

I looked at Vegeta, not realizing that we always ordered that when we weren't that hungry until now. I guessed he never realized it either until now too.

"Well I'm not hungry, she's not hungry, what else are we gonna get?" he snapped.

"K jeez. Maybe some honey garlic will cool you off." Kevin said and the table laughed while Vegeta sneered at him.

We all started to talk and soon it had been almost 4 hours of non stop talking and eating and then we had moved into some drinks and then more talking and laughing.

I was just listening to a story Krillin and Goku were saying and then I looked over at Vegeta. I waited for him to look at me and then I said quietly, "It was you."

He shook his head, "Why don't you just give it up woman. You're not going to win."

"Because I know I'm right." I replied.

"Hey, wanna go and dance?" Chichi asked me.

"Sure." I said and finished my beer before all of us girls left the table to go and dance.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

"Man! Why didn't you tell any of us about her before?" Krillin asked once the girls left.

"Because she never looked like that before, dip shit." I replied.

"You gonna try and get with that?" Kevin asked and I looked over to the dance floor and looked at her.

I watched as she swirled and swayed her hips around, contracting her stomach and chest as she started to grind with Nicole.

"Listen Vegeta, you shouldn't just 'one-night-stand' her. She's been your friend since you were a kid, longer then us. You don't want to risk ruining that friendship do you?" Goku asked.

"Please Kakarot. This coming from a guy who's been with the same chick for 5 years, and _still_ hasn't gotten laid." I said and everyone laughed.

"But seriously man, Bulma plays hard to get." Kevin said and the others snickered.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, fully confident that I wouldn't have a problem.

"Yeah, she sure does!" Krillin said and everyone started to laugh at Kevin and he looked like he wanted to beat on them.

"Does Kevin have a little story he wants to share?" I asked, intrigued.

"Just believe me when I say she plays hard to get." He said, not wanting to say anymore.

"What's the matter Kev? Couldn't hack it?" I asked.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore cause I've already got a girl." He said, looking out on the dance floor.

"Who, Nicole?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's hot." Krillin said.

"She's different though." Kevin said and trailed off.

"You are the last person I'd expect to get all mushy on me." I said and stood from the table, "You can just stay here with Kakarotthen." As I walked down to the dance floor.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

Swaying to the beat of the song that same cute blonde waiter was done his shift so he came onto the dance floor and started to dance with us and pretty soon he came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as we both swayed together.

I then felt someone shove him off of me and then I frowned and turned around to see what happened to him. Vegeta was now standing in front of me and he smirked as I looked at him questioningly. He slinked one of his arms around my waist and I rested mine loosely around his neck. He then lifted his other hand as we danced and he was holding another drink.

"We're going to need to get a lot of those in you by the end of the night." I said to him and he nodded.

"Fuck yeah." He said and downed the last of his drink, leaning his head back all the way.

In a way it was strange to dance with him since we had never danced together before in our lives, but it was weird how our movements just synchronized and felt so, I don't know, perfect? Not to mention good!

By the end of the night, more like early in the morning, Vegeta was completely wasted and we really needed to get back since there was school the next day. We all grabbed our coats and I helped Vegeta put his leather jacket on and then we headed out to the parking lot.

"Someone get me another drink!" Vegeta ordered as he stumbled around his feet, nearly falling.

I got to him just in time and wrapped his arm around my shoulder so he could lean on me while we walked to the car.

"So who's gonna take the prince home?" Krillin asked.

We sometimes referred to him as a prince since his dad was so rich they could be royalty and he always had to have whatever he wanted, and when he wanted it.

"I'll drive him home." I said, since I lived right in front of him.

We stopped and I wrapped my arm around his body to try and find where he put his car keys. I looked around in his jacket pockets and front jean pockets and then made my way to the back pockets.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing woman? Stop groping me!" he snapped and started to squirm.

"I'm not groping you vegetable head, I'm looking for your car keys!" I snapped back and then pulled them out of his back pocket.

He then frowned at me and the pointed a finger at me, "I know you want my _pants_!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, directing him to the car, "C'mon Flamer. I promised your mom I'd get you home by sunrise."

"Flamer?" Launch asked as the girls walked to the cars they were riding in.

After I helped Vegeta into the back seat and shut the door I looked back at them.

"Yeah, it's just one of the nick names I call him. Cause his hair looks like a flame, you know?"

"Oh yeah." They replied and then we all said by and I got into the drivers seat.

I sped down the street with joy, knowing that on Sunday nights there was no one out on the streets so I could go as fast as I wanted.

I looked through the rear view mirror to only see Vegeta's mid section since he was lying on his back on the whole back seat.

"If you think you're gonna drive my car, think again! Where the fuck are my keys?" he barked.

"They're in the ignition." I stated.

"Why the fuck are they _there_?"

"Because I'm already driving your drunk ass home." I said and he stayed quiet for a bit.

"Why does it feel like I'm driving?" he asked suddenly.

"Because you're not the only one who thinks driving fast is fun Vegeta."

"Don't fucking tell me I drive fucking fast! I drive quickly, not fast!" he said as he rambled on and on until we got home.

I parked in his driveway and then walked around to the back seat door to help him out.

"Can you get up?" I asked.

He didn't reply so I rolled my eyes as I leaned into the back seat to grab his shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he cried as I slowly pulled his upper body into a sitting position.

He wasn't helping so he was trying to still lie down and as I was about to get him to sit up fully I lost balance and then fell down on top of him as he fell back on the seat.

I laughed as I held myself up over him. He was just looking around with half opened eyes like he didn't recognize where he was.

"Where the fuck am I!" he cried as I slowly got up but then he shot up into a sitting position and we bonked heads.

We both hissed in pain and then held our foreheads. He was sitting up and I was slowing getting out of the back seat entirely.

"Fuck Vegeta!" I snapped as he slowly got out of the back seat too.

"What the fuck are you on woman? You hit me!" he said and shut the door.

"Lets not start that again." I said and helped him into the house.

I had to tell him to shut up 3 times since he was making so much noise as we walked up the staircase to get to his room. When we got inside I directed him to the bed.

"I can do it myself!" he snapped and shoved me away from him.

"Fine." I said and crossed my arms as he wobbled over to his bed.

He then fell down onto his stomach and stayed there. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave.

"See you in the morning Veggie." I said quietly and left for my house.


	2. Play Me Some Tunes of Death

Sweet second chapter! ok i really hope ur kinda interested in this story and want to read more, ive got so many ideas for it and some reviews wud honestly make my day, no my week, NO my entire month! ok so read on and i really hope u like it! R&R

* * *

Chapter 2 

_The next Morning…_

"Bye mom!" I yelled just before leaving the house, a small piece of toast in my mouth.

I threw my bag and purse into my orange car and then walked across the street to the Oji residence. I walked in through the front door, not knocking since I could walk in whenever I wanted, and then I walked into the kitchen.

I was wearing a pair of light, tight fitting, low rise jeans with my black stilettos. I was wearing a fuchsia t-shirt that was long and had snaps on the front from the collar down into the middle of my chest. I had the first 3 undone and my hair was just down and straight.

"Good morning Bulma." Mrs. Oji said to me once I walked into her kitchen.

"Good morning Riana." I replied as I opened her fridge and took some random things out. She preferred me to call her by her first name.

"What are you making?" she asked as I pulled some things out of her pantry and then a blender.

"Just one of my hangover remedies." I replied, putting everything into the blender.

"I hope that wakes him up, because I wasn't able to this morning." She said, pouring herself some coffee, "Would you like some coffee or tea Bulma?"

"No thanks." I replied pouring my concoction into a glass, "I'll grab myself something at Starbucks on the way to school." And then I walked up the stairs and into Vegeta's room.

I smiled, seeing that he hadn't moved from his position. He was still lying flat on his stomach with his arm hanging off of the bed, on top of his covers and still in his clothes from last night.

I walked past his bed and over to his window and then opened the blinds, letting all of the light in.

I heard him moan and groan and slowly shuffle around. I walked over to the side of his bed and set the glass down on his nightstand and 2 Advil tablets.

He rubbed his eyes before he opened them and when he did he was staring right at me, have opened eyes.

"Why am I seeing your face-" he said and glanced at the clock, "-at 7:30 in the god damn morning!"

He groaned and turned his head away from me so he was lying on his other side.

"Because it's Monday morning and you need to get your ass up and get to school." I replied and he didn't move or say anything, "I made you something for your hangover. Drink it, don't ask what's in it, and take the Advil and you should be good to go."

I walked to his door and he moaned again, "I'll cover for you first period." And then I left.

I ran down the stairs and to the front door.

"Have a good day Bulma!" Mrs. Oji said before I left.

I walked across the street and got into my car and drove off to the school.

* * *

_End of 1st Period…_

I sat in class, just finishing up my last bit of work, waiting for the bell to ring for next period.

"Hey Bulma." Chichi said to me.

I turned around in my chair to look at my black haired friend.

"You free tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's the plans?" I asked.

"Not sure yet, we're thinking a movie." She said and I sighed.

"Just so you, Goku, Nicole, Kevin, Tien, and Launch can all make out?"

"No! But that just might happen." She said with a slight smile.

"No Chi, it always happens." I said and turned around.

"Then just make out with Vegeta then." She said and grinned, knowing of my crush on him when we were younger.

"Hey Bulma." Nicole said to me and I looked to my far left.

She was sitting in the same row as me but over by the window on the left side of the room.

She pointed to the window and as the buzzer rang I saw Vegeta get out of his car in the parking lot.

I walked out of the class and into the hall and looked to my right and then my left to see Vegeta walking in through the front doors.

He was wearing faded blue jeans and a green vintage t-shirt and black shades. I walked over to him and I could tell he still felt like shit.

"When do you have your spare?" he asked.

"I've got a double right now." I replied.

"Alright let's go." He said and turned back and walked towards the doors.

I followed him, "Where are we going?"

"Getting something better to eat then the shit my mom makes." He said and we walked over to his car.

"Your mom's cooking isn't that bad." I said, getting into the car, closing our doors at the same time.

We didn't need to say anything anymore because it was a habit of ours, it was what we did.

"Yes it is." He said, "And what the fuck did you give me? I nearly threw up just smelling it."

"Well it worked didn't it?" I asked.

"If you call leaving a headache and sensitivity to bright lights working."

"Well your head isn't throbbing anymore right? And you got up in like an hour. The Advil will take care of the headache any time now."

"Next time let me handle my hangover in my own way." He said.

"Your welcome Vegeta. It was no problem making sure you got to school at all today." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be a bitch." He said and parked in front of a Tim Horton's.

"How was I being a bitch? For wanting a mere thank you? A tiny little thank you from the prince?" I asked and we got out of the car, closing the doors at the same time again.

"Yeah, I'm gonna say thank you to you for giving me a shit tasting drink and actually getting me to go to school. Thanks so much Bulma!" he sarcastically and I rolled my eyes in annoyance, crossing my arms.

"What do you want?" he asked as we waited in line.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I replied.

"Don't tell me you're one of those girls who doesn't eat anything cause she's convinced anything and everything is going to make her fat?" he asked.

"Way to put words in my mouth baka." I said, "I just don't want anything cause I'm not hungry."

"Can I take your order please?" the woman asked behind the counter.

"Don't tell me you're one of those guys who likes their women fat?" I asked.

"Can I take your order please?" she asked again.

"Well, I'm in a Tim Hortons with you…" he said and I growled and punched him in the arm.

"Can I take your _order_ please?" the woman behind the counter asked for the third time.

"Can I get you to shut the fuck up for a second?" Vegeta snapped at her.

"Vegeta!" I snapped at him and slapped him on the arm.

"Just tell me what you want woman!" he said to me.

"A coffee!" I snapped, "Just get me a god damn coffee, alright?"

"Oh, so you're one of _those_ girls." He said and ordered 3 bagels, 2 bowls of soup in those bread bowls and a coffee for me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as we got our food and went to go and sit at a table.

"What it means is you're one of those people who need coffee to get them through a day." He said.

"No I don't! I just like coffee! My god, that's just like me telling you that you're one of those guys who can't get through a day without playing your guitar. It's just cause you like to, not because you need to."

"And how do you know I play the guitar?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid Vegeta, I saw your guitar in your room last night and this morning."

"What if I told you I was in a band, and that's why I need to play every day?" He said.

"I'd say, what band?" I asked, knowing he was lying.

"Carnage." He replied simply.

I nearly spit my coffee out of my mouth. He just grinned at my reaction, eating his food. Carnage was this new band that released their first album about a year ago. They didn't give out any information though, just the CD with their songs. No pictures of them or their names. They were really good too and everyone has been trying to find out who they are.

"_You're _in Carnage!" I cried, but softly so no one would really hear us.

"I don't sing or anything, I'm just lead guitarist." He said, still eating.

"Are you serious Vegeta? Or are you just fucking with me?" I asked.

"Fucking with you?" he asked and raised an eyebrow, smirking at me.

"Vegeta." I said sternly, wanting to know if he was telling the truth.

_Pervert._

"Yes woman, I'm serious." He replied.

"Well, then why don't you guys want everyone to know who you are?" I asked.

"It wasn't my idea." He said as he finished his food.

"Well?" I asked.

"Not here." He said and we left for the car.

We got inside and then he spoke again.

"We're having a concert in 2 months. Tickets will be in box offices in a few weeks." He said, "The other members were in military school with me. We were all getting out this year so we decided to get the CD out the year we left."

"Wow. Does everyone else know?" I asked.

"They've known for a while now." He said.

"Well how come I'm the last to know about this?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"I don't know, you just are." He said like I was stupid and annoying him.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"Hello can I speak to Vegeta please?" I asked Mrs. Oji.

"Yes of course Bulma." She replied and pulled the phone away from her face and yelled, "VEGETA! IT'S BULMA!"

"I GOT IT!" Vegeta yelled back once he picked up the phone, "Yeah?" he said with a moan.

"Hey—what are you doing?" I asked.

"Weights, why?" he asked.

"Oh, well, it's just a little distracting." I said, meaning in more then one way since I could only imagine how he looked at the moment. Probably shirtless, all sweaty, his muscles all…

"Distracting huh? Distracting how?" he asked and I knew he was grinning by the way he said that.

"Just cut it out alright?" I snapped.

"Fine woman." He said and put his weights down, "So why are you calling me?"

"Hullo?" Torrance suddenly asked.

"I've got it Tore!" Vegeta yelled.

"Alright alright!" she said and hung up.

"So anyways, we're all going to the movies tonight, you gonna come?" I asked.

"Hullo?" Torrance asked again.

"I've got the fucking phone Torrance!" Vegeta snapped.

"I know, but how long you gonna be?" she asked.

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Well I'm expecting a call." She said.

"Get off the damn phone." Vegeta said.

"Just hurry up alright!" she snapped.

"Fuck OFF Tore!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta! Torrance! Not in the house!" I could hear their mother call in the background.

"You're _such_ a diiiiiiick!" she hissed.

"TORE! GET OFF—" Vegeta yelled and then she hung up the phone, "Yeah, so what were you saying?"

"Uh..the movie?" I said.

"What, so we can watch an hour of tongue wrestling? I think I'll pass." He said.

"Awe c'mon Flamer! How long has it been since you've gone to see a movie, let alone with me?" I said.

"You think I keep track of how long it's been since we've seen a bloody movie?"

"Fine you jerk! Don't come!" I snapped and hung up the phone.

Vegeta and I were never the ones to talk on the phone, we just didn't like to. We usually did it in person.

I was noticing that Vegeta was more annoying and rude then before. He certainly was more of a jerk, and not just towards me. Maybe it was because we were kids and kids can only be so rude you know? There's also the matter of, a child's vocabulary can only be so great. We had never said the work 'fuck' in our lives or even 'damn'. I guess it was because we were both older now, but still, he sure was a prick some times.

"Baka." I said to myself before I went downstairs.

* * *

_That night at the movie…_

I groaned as I tried to watch the movie. Sitting between Chichi and Nicole was not a good idea. The sound of them kissing overpowered the sound of the fucking movie if you could believe it.

I then felt something hit the top of my head. I thought maybe I was just imagining things and ignored it, but then it happened again and I felt the top of my head to find a piece of popcorn.

I turned around in my seat and saw Vegeta standing in the aisle holding a bag of popcorn. He waved for me to come over to him and I obliged, more then happy to. When I reached him he started to walk up to the very top row and then we took 2 seats in the middle.

"I thought you didn't want to come and watch the wresting match?" I asked.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't be able to do this." He said and threw a handful of popcorn down on top of their heads.

Most of them looked around, trying to find out who threw the popcorn, but Goku of course, picked them out of his hair and started to eat them. We then heard Chichi hiss his name and then she slapped him, slouching in her chair while the others continued to make out.

Vegeta and I began to laugh at our entertainment until someone told us to shut up.

"Up yours." Vegeta snapped.

"Seriously though, who comes to a movie just to make out?" I said.

To me, there was no logic in that thinking. When I come to see a movie, I come to watch the damn movie, not to make out with some guy who I can make out with anywhere else and for free!

"I do." Vegeta said and smirked once I frowned at him.

"Besides you, vegetable head." I said.

"They do." He said and nodded towards our clique.

"Just shut up Vegeta." I snapped and crossed my arms and watched the movie.

I heard him chuckle, amused at me at somehow.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned into me to whisper in my ear with that deep voice of his.

"Make me."

I turned my head to look into his coal black eyes. Our faces were so close and he was just staring into my eyes, a slight grin on his face, as always. I was beginning to think he was born that way.

"I came to watch a movie." I said simply and he chuckled before removing his arm and sitting back in his seat.

* * *

_The next day…_

Currently in gym class, thankfully we were all in the same one, all the guys on the football team were having a practice and all the girls on the cheerleading team were having their practice while everyone else in the class just sat on the bleachers and talked. Our gym teacher was never around and he always forgot to call in for a sub so the football coach would always just use our gym class for an extra practice.

Goku, Vegeta, Kevin, and Tien were all on the football team and Chichi, Nicole, and myself were all on the cheerleading team, Chichi being captain. Our school colors were black white and green and the cheerleading uniforms consisted of the usual, short skimpy top, and short skimpy skirt! The football uniforms were black, white, and green jerseys and white 'tight' pants! (god I love their asses in those pants!)

"Alright girls! Let's make a pyramid!" Chichi cried and all the girls got into position, "I want the usual base, you 3 next, but Nicole I want you on the next level, and Bulma on the top! Alright! Let's go!"

"Alright boys, 10 minute break!" the football coach yelled.

"Hey, check it." Kevin said and the team looked over at us as we slowly climbed on top of each other.

"Alright are we good for 5 minutes?" Chichi asked.

"Awe c'mon Chi!" one of the girls cried.

"Fine, 3 minutes but we have to do 100 catches afterwards!" she said instead and we all groaned.

"Hey Bulma! You been working out?" One of the guys said as the whole football team walked over to us.

"Bite me Jason!" I yelled playfully.

He was standing behind the pyramid and we were all down on all fours so he would almost be able to see up my skirt.

They all came around to the front and I looked down at Vegeta, who was surprisingly, grinning widely at me while holding a football.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Hey Bulma, heads up." He said.

My eyes shot open, "Vegeta don't you dare!"

I was a lousy catcher, and he knew that. I looked frantically over at Chichi who was a little distracted by her hunky, yet incredibly dense boy toy.

Vegeta held the ball ready to throw it.

"Vegeta don't!" I cried and then he threw it at me, but not hard.

I got really nervous but I knew I had to try and catch it or else it would peg me right in the nose, so, I stood up on my knees and held my arms in front of me.

Surprisingly, I caught the ball. I was holding it in my hands and I looked down at it in shock. I smiled, so happy that I actually caught a football that was passed to me, correctly too.

But, I began to loose my balance and soon enough, the whole pyramid did too. In a matter of seconds we all came crashing down, me being the one to crash down the hardest.

When I opened my eyes I realized that someone had miraculously caught me, over their shoulder mind you, but at least they caught me. Before I said anything I realized that I was face to face with an ass, a very nice looking ass at that.

"So how are you girls able to fit anything underneath this thing?" Vegeta's voice asked as the back of my skirt was slightly lifted. All of our skirts had to come with a black bottom to wear underneath it or else we wouldn't be aloud to have them as short as they were.

I blushed and slapped his ass hard, in which case he laughed and set me down on the ground. Everyone else, the guys, were all laughing as well and I glared at Vegeta who was grinning at me.

"You fucking dick!" I yelled and punched him in the arm.

"Correction, I have a dick." He said as the laughter continued on.

I growled at him before I spun around and headed towards the rest of the cheerleading team. Yes, a part of him had definitely changed.

"Since Chichi is so preoccupied." Nicole said as we all looked over at the couple making out on the bleachers, "Let's just do some catches for the rest of the class."

As Nicole was thrown up into the air, Kevin ran up and pushed the guys who were catching out of the way and caught her himself. She looked up at his grinning face. She smacked him for interfering but then he captured her lips with hers before he set her down on the ground.

I was next to be thrown and as I came down only one person had caught me as well, and in princess style too. Instead of the person who I thought had caught me, it was someone entirely different.

"Hey babe." He said and smiled at me.

I sneered at him and struggled in his arms.

"Put me down Allen!" I snapped and jumped out of his arms, taking a few steps away from him.

"So, how you been Bulma? Miss me?" the blonde haired guy asked.

"Great, till you got here." I said and crossed my arms, Nicole coming to stand next to me.

I also noticed out of the corner of my eye that Vegeta was looking at Allen suspiciously.

"I know you missed me." He said and grinned.

"Truthfully, I didn't notice you were gone." I said and glared at him.

"C'mon baby…" he said and walked over to me.

"Don't _baby_ me Allen! Just fuck off and don't come near me again." I snapped and then he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

My eyes shot open and then I slapped him right across the face. He glared at me and then shrugged it off as best as he could.

"See you around sexy." He said and smirked at me before he left.

The coach had blown the whistle signaling it was the end of class. Nicole put her arm around me and we walked off. I glanced over at Vegeta who was looking at me confused and slightly worry full, just slightly. I was probably the only one who could pick up on that.

"What the fuck was that about?" Vegeta asked Kevin as they all walked back to the change room.

"Long story man. Just one of those hockey fags who happens to be Bulma's ex boyfriend." Tien replied.

* * *

Wow whos this Allen guy? and wut happened between him and bulma? we'll find out soon enough! dont worry things will progress in this story and it WILL get better, guaranteed! if u dont think it does in the next few chapter, u can either review and tell me wut u think and how u feel about it, or u can just not read anymore if u wont give it a chance, i hope u will though! ok until next weekend when the next chapter will be up! CIAOCIAO 


	3. Slumber Party

Hey! Omg thank you soooo much for the reviews! They made my week and I couldn't wait to update this chapter for you! It came to such a shock that I got some reviews after like 2 chapters when my other 2 stories only got like 1 review after 10 chapters! Thx sooo much!

Thanks goes to **Shades of Crimson** for reviewing! Thank you! I love some of your stories! You're uber good and you should all check out some stories of Shades of Crimson after reading this chapter, they're really good!

Thanks also goes to **heiress2thethrone** for reviewing! Thanks and check out the stories by her/him too cuz they're good! And to answer your question for everyone, if there was any confusion about the title of chapter 2, it was just something I needed to think up for the title cuz I didn't know wut to call it so I kinda did a little something to do with the band that Vegeta is in. Carnage means like death and slaughter and stuff and everyone wants to know who these Carnage guys are and want to hear more of their kick ass music so I thought up 'Play me some tunes of death'. I hope that explains it for ya!

Ok so read on and please review! I luv them so much and it just makes me want to update faster! Love u all!

* * *

Chapter 3 

**Vegeta's POV**

"DING DONG"

I grumbled to myself realizing that I had to get the door since no one else was home. I walked lazily to the door as the person rang the door bell again. It was getting close to 9 on a Friday night and I just wanted to lounge around and watch TV.

"I'm fucking coming!" I snapped as I reached the door, clad in only my black sweat pants.

I opened it to find Bulma standing there with a playful frown on her face. She was wearing yellow baggy pajama pants that rested loosely on her hips and a white muscle shirt tank top.(with no bra OO…;D). Her hair was up in a lose pony tail and she was holding her pillow, a bunch of DVD's and food.

"You forgot didn't you?" She said and walked inside, walking right past me and into the living room.

"Clearly." I said closing the door and walked after her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's movie night!" she said happily and threw her pillow and the movies down onto one of the couches.

I looked at her strangely, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot about movie night!" she cried and put her hands on her hips.

"_Clearly_." I repeated and she shrugged.

"Remember? Every last Friday of the month we go to each others house and watch movies all night and eat junk food and drink pop. The last time you were here it was at my house so this time it's at yours!"

It was all starting to come back to me.

"Right…" I said, remembering completely.

"What, you don't want to?" she asked and crossed her arms, clearly a bit upset.

"I'm not going to watch chick flicks all night, correction, I _wont_." I retorted.

"No no, we always watch a 'chick flick' first, then a comedy, then an action, then a movie of my choice, then a movie of your choice, and lastly a horror. Remember?"

"Yeah, it's all coming back." I said and sat down on the other couch.

"Ok, I brought some popcorn, chips, chocolate, and 5 cent candies from 7/11." She said as she walked into the kitchen to put the popcorn in the microwave and everything else in bowls, "And we can just drink _beer_ instead of pop."

"Now you're talkin'." I said and she threw me a can.

A few seconds later she came back with 3 bowls of food and a case of beer all in her arms. She set the beer down on the ground next to the couch so we could get some whenever without leaving the couch and then she set the bowls on the couch next to me.

"So what movie do I have to sit through first?" I asked and she looked through her pile and pulled one out, showing it to me while grinning.

I wanted to vomit.

"The Notebook?" I asked in disgust.

She nodded all giddy. I rolled my eyes as she popped it into the DVD player.

"You've probably seen this like 10 times." I said and she turned off all of the lights and sat down on the ground in front of me with her pillow and the bowl of popcorn.

"11, to be exact." She retorted and I shook my head at her as the movie started.

* * *

After 2 horrible hours the movie was finally over. Bulma went and took the movie out while sniffing slightly. This god awful movie actually made her cry. She whipped her temporary tears away as she pulled out the next movie. 

"Transporter?" she asked and I nodded, thankful for a good movie, "I don't really feel like a comedy tonight."

"Who's this Allen fag I keep hearing about?" I asked as she put the movie in.

I was very curious as to who he was and what connection he had with her.

"He's an asshole, nothing more." She said shortly and sat on the other end of my couch with her pillow and beer in hand.

"Well why's he an asshole? Besides the fact that he's captain of the bloody hockey team." I said and drank some of my beer, "What a tool." I said to myself.

"He just is, alright." She said shortly once again as the movie started.

"C'mon woman, you can't leave it at that."

"We used to go out and he was the first guy I ever had sex with and once we did he dumped me, alright?" she snapped, clearly still upset about what he did to her.

It made my blood boil to hear her say that. What was even worse was that the guy was a fucking looser and he dumped the only good thing that would come into his faggot life.

I then realized that I did that almost every summer I spent here with the guys down at the lake. I'd meet some nice piece of ass, fuck her once and then go back to military school, not that I was complaining but…

She held her pillow tight and I decided to leave it at that.

* * *

Having to sit through 'The Phantom of the Opera', which was her movie of choice, I decided to focus my attention on something more, _appealing_. 

She had moved herself onto the floor, absolutely hypnotized by the character that played the Phantom. She was on the floor in front of the couch and the TV lying on her stomach, the pillow underneath her upper body. Her knees were bent and were slightly swaying up and down as she hummed with one of the horrid songs. I looked over her body, not being able to stop myself from grinning. Her ass was almost perfect as it just popped out from her body, perfectly curved and firm by the looks of it through that thin pajama material. She was _definitely_ wearing a thong, or perhaps a G-string? Both equally good.

She pulled her hair out of her pony tail and ran her fingers through her silky hair, wrapping the elastic around her wrist. It was amazing that something as common as running your hand through your hair could be so sexy.

"Stupid bitch!" she suddenly snapped as the movie just ended. She sat up on her knees, pouting.

"What, Phantom boy wasn't pleasing enough for you?" I asked and she looked back at me, almost annoyed.

"No he was _perfect_, it's just Christine didn't choose him, that bitch!" she said and went to go and take the movie out.

"Can you blame her? Half of his face is morphed! That's actually the only good part of the movie." I said.

"Well if I was her, I would have stayed with him." She said 'matter-of-factly'.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, right!"

"I would!" she said and turned to face me.

She was so sexy when she was mad.

"Just put in Scarface." I said, that being my movie of choice.

She rolled her eyes and put it in.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

After sitting through Scarface, which wasn't entirely bad or boring, it was time for the last movie of the night. It was pretty early in the morning by now and I could tell he was just as tired as I was, but I still really wanted to watch the Exorcism of Emily Rose and so did he.

Once putting the movie in, I grabbed my pillow and went to go and sit down on the couch beside Vegeta, putting my legs up on his lap. He looked at me questioningly and I rolled my eyes, not believing he would forget all of this.

"We always sat together when we watched the scary movies!" I said and he just raised an eyebrow and shrugged, not complaining anymore or shoving me off of him.

About an hour later the door suddenly burst open and both Vegeta and I jumped since we were both tense because of the scary movie.

We looked to see who came in to see Torrance. Vegeta's parents were gone for the weekend so we knew it wouldn't be them.

She was wearing a short jean skirt that was torn and tattered at the bottom, with fishnet stockings and thick heeled boots. She was also wearing a red t-shirt with some kind of logo on it and a black long sleeved fishnet shirt over top that had a hole for her thumbs. Her straight bangs in the front were down and she had the rest of her short hair pulled into 2 very small pony tails. Once she saw us, me on Vegeta's lap, she grinned and shut the door behind her.

"What mom and dad don't know when they aren't home, eh Vegeta?" she asked.

"I'd say the same for you Tore, it's 4 in the morning." Vegeta said.

"I was at a bush party with some friends. Yes I was drinking but I walked, that's why I'm back so late. I didn't do anything, you can check my pupils if you want." She said and put her hands on her hips.

"Movie night." Vegeta replied.

"Oh right, the uh, _infamous_ movie night." She said and looked at me, "He forgot didn't he?"

"Of course." I replied simply and smiled.

"What a dick, huh?" she said and then dodged a pillow that was hurled at her head as she laughed.

"Bitch, get out of here!" Vegeta snapped and she walked up to her room while laughing.

"Use a condom! I've got some if you need any!" she cried before entering her room.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

The movie was over and of course Bulma fell asleep. She always fell asleep when we were at my house, and I'd always fall sleep when we were at her place.

I gently laid her down on the couch, placing a blanket on top of her sleeping form. I just stood and looked at her face before turning everything off and going up to my room.

* * *

_The next morning…_

**Bulma's POV**

Suddenly waking up, like a jolt of lighting, I rubbed my eyes tiredly at the sound of music. I believe it was a song from Carnage, Vegeta's band, and I sat up on the couch that I was sleeping on.

There was a blanket on me and then I looked at the clock that read noon. I looked around at the sun lit room, wondering why there was music playing since there was no sign of anyone in the house.

Torrance suddenly walked down the stairs, singing to the song, wearing checkered pajama pants and a black tank top. Her hair was wet so I assumed she just got out of the shower.

"Oh, hey Bulma." She said as she noticed me in the living room.

"Hey." I said tiredly.

"Sorry about waking you, didn't know you were still here." She said as she walked into the kitchen and into the fridge.

"Where's Vegeta?" I asked and stood from the couch.

"He left for football practice this morning." She replied and pulled out a litre bottle of coke, "Can't believe he made you sleep on the couch. What a dick."

And then she walked back up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

_A month later…_

"So are you gonna tell him you have a ticket?" Chichi asked.

"No I'm not gonna tell him, I want it to be a surprise!" I replied.

I was driving while Chichi sat in the front seat and Nicole, Launch, and Juu were in the back seat. It was after school and I was driving everyone home.

The tickets for the Carnage concert were never in the box office, they were giving them away on the radio and putting them in cases of beer. Everyone was desperately trying to get a ticket and I managed to get one in a case of beer. I decided to not tell Vegeta so I could surprise him by showing up. Hopefully he would spot me in the audience because I was going to make sure I was up front by the stage, or else I would try to get back stage and hopefully he would spot me there.

"I can't believe you're going!" Launch cried.

"I know, it's going to be awesome." I replied.

"You think he'll see you?" Nicole asked as I drove into Chichi's driveway.

"I'll make sure he does." I replied and they all got out and I drove back to my place.

* * *

ALLAN THAT BASTARD! lol so I wonder how the concert will be and what will happen after the concert with Bulma and Vegeta?...(grins) I shall not speak of it anymore! Hope u like the chapter and please review! Thx! I luv you all! 


	4. Drunken Love

Hey I decided to update another chapter cuz I love my lovely reviewers! There may not be a lot but after only 3 chapters, i'm happy with 1 reviewer! I just want to apologize to **yeager** for...(blushes) forgeting to add him in my author notes on the last chapter. I assure you, I was in the middle of typing all that when I had to leave the computer for a second and when I got back I forgot that I wasn't finished so that is the reason. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I LUV READING REVIEWS FROM YOU! (cries) lol so sorry again, please read on and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I realized that I forgot one but i'm sure you all knew that I don't own anything that has to do with DBZ lol and I also don't own songs or the lyrics to the songs that belong to System of a Down.

* * *

Chapter 4 

_Later at the concert…_

I waited impatiently for the band to get on stage. 2 unknown bands came on and played 1 song each and now it was time for Carnage. I wasn't up in the front but I was a few rows back, still pretty damn close if you ask me. I was wearing a pair of light ripped jeans with a black belt and runners. My top consisted of a very small red Carnage thin strap tank top with a black fishnet tank over top of it. My hair was straight and slightly flipped out at the ends and I wore a bunch of those 'sex bracelets' on each of my wrists.

The crowd was roaring all around me as we all waited impatiently. Everything went dark suddenly and we all knew they were coming out. Everyone was screaming their asses off, smoking it up, and hoisting people on their shoulders as the band came out. Starting with the drummer, he had long blonde dreads and was wearing a pair of jeans that were hanging loosely on his hips. It didn't look like he was wearing any type of underwear or shoes when he went to go and sit in front of his drum kit. His build was pretty much average and he had a small tattoo of the bands logo just below his right hip bone. I could only see half of it since the other half was hidden underneath his pants. It was pretty low on his stomach.

The base guitarist was next. He had light shaggy brown hair and was wearing baggy black shorts with a bunch of chains with a red t-shirt and red converse shoes. He was pretty small in build, he didn't have a lot of muscle and his frame was small and frail, but not in a gross way. He was pretty much skin and bone, but really cute. He had an eyebrow piercing and a lower lip piercing off to the left side.

Vegeta was next, the lead guitarist. He was most built out of all of them. He was wearing dark jeans with a black and white checkered belt and a grey t-shirt. He was wearing black converse shoes and he looked unbelievably sexy. I screamed once he came on stage and picked up his hot pink and black guitar.

Last was the lead singer. He was somewhere in between Vegeta and the drummer in built. He had really dirty blonde hair and the tops of his hair was up in a miniature Mohawk (one of David Beckham's looks if you wanna go and look it up if you have no idea what I'm talking about). He was wearing dark jeans with normal converse shoes and a tight deep blue, almost dark grey long sleeved shirt with a white one on top. He was also holding a guitar so I guess he also played lead with Vegeta, if anything.

"Are you all ready to get _fucked_ _up_!" the lead singer yelled into the microphone over all of the screams.

The crowd roared even louder and they all looked at each other just before they started to play.

As they began to play I recognized what song they were playing and became even giddier then I already was, since I absolutely loved this song!

* * *

_My cock is much bigger then yours!_

_**My cock can walk right through the door!**_

_With the feelin' so pure!_

_**It's got you screaming back for more!**_

_Cool, in denial_

_We're the cruel regulators smoking_

_Cigaro, Cigaro, Cigaro_

_Cool, in denial_

_We're the cruel regulators smoking_

_Cigaro, Cigaro, Cigaro_

_My shit stinks much better then yours_

_**My shit stinks right down through the floor**_

_With the feelin' so pure_

_**It's got you comin' back for more!**_

_Can't you see that I love my cock!_

_Can't you see that you love my cock!_

_Can't you see that we love my cock!

* * *

_

Vegeta looked great out there and they were all playing amazingly and they sounded sweet! Just watching Vegeta actually play the guitar like that was so amazing, I couldn't believe it! He was so pro, it was a huge turn on!

* * *

_We're the regulators that de-regulate_

_We're the animators that de-animate_

_We're the propagators of all genocide_

_Burning through the worlds resources,_

_Then we turn and hide!_

_My cock is much bigger then yours!_

_**My cock can walk right through the door**_

_**With the feelin' so pure**_

_**It's got you screaming back for MORE!

* * *

**_

Vegeta then jumped off of the stage on his back, while still playing the guitar, was crowd surfed. I was ready in case he was brought over to me and luckily, he was brought right over my head.

I took a small piece of paper out of my bra and slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans just before he was brought back.

* * *

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks _

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody, everybody cries

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now  
Everybody, everybody dies

_It's a violent pornography  
Choking chicks and sodomy  
The kinda shit you get on your TV

* * *

_

_  
_

_Right after the last song…_

"That was fucking sweet you guys!" the guitarist said as they all walked off the stage and into the back.

"I wonder how many numbers you got Vegeta." The lead singer said as they were all pulling out pieces of paper from Vegeta's clothing.

"Or thongs." Said the bass guitarist as he pulled out a hot pink thong.

They all laughed as they fought over the garment.

"Hey Vegeta, look at this one." Said the lead singer as he handed him a small piece of paper.

He took it and read what it said:

_Sweet playing Flamer! You better get me back stage you veggie head!_

After he read it he knew immediately who it was from and then he grinned.

"What's all that about?"

"Nevermind. See you at the party." Vegeta said before he ran off.

* * *

"Um are you sure?" I asked the massively huge security guard who blocked off the entrance to the bag stage area. 

There were tons of people behind me but I tried to ignore them pushing and shoving behind me.

"Yeah, I'm positive." He said smartly.

"I am _the_ Bulma Briefs you know!" I snapped and glared at him.

_That stupid baka! He's doing this on purpose!_

"Yeah, and I am _the_ only guy who doesn't know who you are, so piss off sweetheart." He said, crossing his bulky arms.

"You piece of shi—!" I yelled and then saw Vegeta running towards us, "Vegeta!"

"She's with me." He said roughly as he took my hand and directed me back stage.

He was pulling my arm so hard I thought he'd tare it out of my shoulder, but I was so exited and I didn't care if he was dragging me while he ran to wherever we were going.

We reached a door and then he stopped and turned around to face me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got a ticket baka." I said playfully.

"I know that woman, but why didn't you tell me?" he grumbled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise stupid." I said and smiled when he grinned at me.

He then opened the door and we walked inside. I couldn't believe I was at the Carnage after party! Vegeta introduced me to the band and then we partied all night long! I drank so much, I was completely shit faced by the end of the night.

After a few hours the whole band and a few girls I didn't know sat around in a circle so we could all play blow and suck. Now what you had to do was sit in a circle and get a small piece of paper. You put it on your lips and suck in as much air and hold it there so the paper would stick to your face. You would then go to the person next to you as if to kiss them and you blow the piece of paper to their mouth as they sucked, transferring the paper to them. The object of the game was to make sure you didn't let the paper fall from your mouth.

We all started and went around a few times until it came to me again. Now mind you, we were all piss drunk, so I giddily leaned in towards the really cute bass guitarist who had the paper, ready to give it to me when I leaned in and he dropped the paper and shoved his tongue in my mouth for a kiss.

As everyone around us laughed uncontrollably I quickly pulled away from the unexpected kiss and then Vegeta, out of no where, punched him in the face and started to swear at him for kissing his woman or something or other. I was too busy laughing.

Some chick came to all of us on the floor after finishing a bottle of vodka and then she set it down in the middle. She then spun it around and it landed at me. We both crawled to the centre of the circle and kissed and then I spun the bottle next.

After a few rounds of that a guy spun it to Vegeta.

"Fuck that _shit_! I'll spin instead of kissssssing that bitch!" he yelled and spun the bottle, it landing on me.

We looked at each other and he smirked at me as he inched his finger towards him, signaling me to go to him.

We both crawled to the center of the circle and then he plunged his tongue into my mouth forcefully. After a few seconds we started to deepen the kiss, not stopping. Everyone around us started to cheer and laugh as he suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist, pushing me up against his rock hard body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly laid us both down on the ground on my back. He shoved the bottle away with his knee and held himself up above me in a pushup position as we kissed.

From what I could tell, everyone else had just left and done something else while Vegeta and I continued. He eventually pressed his body up against mine as we ground our hips together, our hands roaming over each others bodies.

I don't even remember how long we made out for but all I remember was that I woke up the next morning lying next to him on the floor.

We never really talked about that part of the night after that. I assumed he either didn't remember or he just didn't want to talk about it, but I never brought it up either.

* * *

_A few months later…_

**Vegeta's POV**

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Torrance! I don't wanna hear that shit coming out of your mouth!" my father snapped at his daughter while they ate their lunch at the table.

I was wearing some Hawaiian swimming trunks underneath a ton of padding made of pillows and foam. I had a huge piece of foam on my upper body and back, all tied with rope, and then small pillows roped to my arms and legs.

It was a game that Bulma and I had made up when we were younger. She had made these guns you could shoot tennis balls out of and we would shoot tennis balls at each other while we stood on each of our roofs. We generally had an adult sitting outside while we did this but we decided we didn't need any since we were older.

We came inside for something quick to eat. I just grabbed a few things from the table and shoved them into my mouth.

"Padding, obviously, for 'Shoot the shit out of each other' on the roof." Which is what we called it.

"You mean that game where you shoot tennis balls at each other?" she cried.

"I don't think you and Bulma should be doing that dear." My mother said.

"Don't worry about it mother." I replied and walked out of the room.

"You're such a dick Vegeta!" Tore yelled.

"And you're such a bitch Torrance!" I yelled back.

I got onto the roof by a ladder that was leaning against the garage and as I did I saw Bulma climbing up her ladder as well. She was padded up the same as me but she was just wearing some jean shorts and a white tank top and her hair was up in a high pony tail.

I make out some kind of food item was hanging out of her mouth and once she got on the roof she took it and finished eating it.

"Ready!" she mumbled to me with her mouth full, but I knew what she was saying.

"Ready to shoot the shit out of you!" I cried back and we both grabbed our guns and aimed.

Some shots we got each other, others we didn't, but at some point it really hurt so we were really careful to not get hit. An idea then hit me of a way I could hit her simultaneously in a row.

I grinned at my evil plan and ducked as a tennis ball came flying towards my head.

"No head shots!" I yelled as I aimed for her right foot.

"SoRRY!" she screamed as I pegged her toes.

She quickly scooted over to her left and I continued to aim at her right foot. Eventually she moved all the way over to her left that she was at the edge of the roof on that side.

"Vegeta stop! I have no more room!" she cried and I grinned once more as I shot at her body instead.

I got her every time and she was screaming her cute blue head off. I laughed at how funny this was and decided to give her a 5 second break. After shooting the last one I counted but as I counted I noticed her heel dangerously close to the edge.

My heart stopped and my eyes shot open as she slipped and tumbled over the edge.

"Oh fuck!" I cursed as I quickly climbed down the ladder, "Bulma!" I yelled as I ran across the street and to the side of the house.

There she was, on her back, not moving. My head raced as I knelt beside her and lifted her upper body up in my arms.

"Bulma! Fuck woman, answer me!" I cried in her face.

Her face began to contort and then a huge burst of laughter. She opened her eyes as she laughed and I growled and dropped her on the ground for tricking me like that.

"Fuck woman! What are you trying to do? _Give_ me a heart attack?" I snapped at her as she sat up.

"Oh please! It's not as bad as you shooting me off the roof!" she snapped back.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have fallen!" I retorted.

"Oh what is that! It's not like I could do anything else since you were _repeatedly_ shooting balls at me!" she yelled.

I just grinned, remembering my all too good plan.

"Don't grin about it you baka!" she cried and slapped my padded arm.

"Well it was funny." I said, lightly kicking her stomach, but enough so I could push her over.

"Asshole!" she cried and then stuck out her leg and tripped me.

I groaned as I fell down on my ass, not expecting her to do that. She then crawled on top of me, straddling my waist and started to 'playfully' punch my padding, only we would know if we were playing, everyone else would think we were seriously fighting.

I chuckled at her, loving the way she acted when she was pissed off, even more how she looked when she was pissed off.

I smirked at her and grabbed her arms, flipped her off of me so I was on top of her instead. We probably spent the next hour or so just rolling around and wrestling on the grass beside her house.

* * *

_A week later…_

**Bulma's POV**

"Finish what you can here but don't worry about it if you don't, I want you to come by tomorrow morning anyway." My dad said before he went inside.

I was currently at the CC garage where I was working on many different things at once. Days tended to get long when I worked her, and hot, so I didn't really have 'modesty' in mind when dressing.

I was wearing a pair of cargo shorts, very short, and a red bikini top, my hair pulled back into a pony tail and of course my brown working gloves that had the fingers cut out.

Everyone always wore shoes in the garage but I was careful enough not to drop anything on my feet so I wore thong sandals.

I grabbed a few tools from my tool belt that hung loosely on my hips and bent down into the inside of this new prototype my dad wanted me to look at.

I then heard someone walk inside of the garage, somewhere close behind me.

"If you hadn't noticed this is the CC garage so that means we don't do any civilian jobs, just stuff concerning the company. If you're looking for the washrooms, it's—" and then I stuck my arm out to point, "through that door."

"I didn't know they hired hookers here." Said and low sexy voice.

"Bite me Vegeta." I said and grinned to myself.

I then felt his teeth on my side where a 'love handle' would be if I were fat. He only bit hard enough so it tickled.

I screamed and pulled my upper body out from the machine to push him away from me as I laughed but he had his hands firmly on my hips, pulling me towards him.

He did, of course, and turned me around so he wrapped his arms around me from behind and started to tickle my stomach. I screamed again and laughed as I finally pulled away from him.

He just stood there grinning at me.

"I've got a lot of work to do, alright? I don't need you coming by and distracting me." I said and smiled.

"Hey, I was just driving by." He said defensively, "I'm on my way to meet everyone, wanna come?"

"Didn't you here me, I have work." I said and crossed my arms.

Before scanning over my body he grumbled and turned to leave, "Fine woman, but you're missing out."

I stuck my tongue out at him from behind and then he raised his hand and flipped me off. I just laughed to myself as I continued to work.


	5. Stupid Sober Love

Heyhey! Alright next chapter! I'm afraid i might not make it by next weekend for the next chapter. I just barely got this one updated but i'll try my very hardest to get chapter 6 up by early next week at the latest. Thanks so much to**heaven star** for reviewing!

**heiress2thethrone** - yes i realized that afterwards lol that was quite a blonde moment on my part! hehe and yes, my name is Nicole. That is so rad! Ur cool and my new favorite person this week! YUS! lol

* * *

Chapter 5

_Later that night…_

I held my arms and rubbed them quickly in an attempt to take my shivers away. Only wearing a white long sleeved shirt made of thin material and low rise jeans wasn't too smart after all. I sucked it up though as I ran across the street to the Oji residence. My hair swayed in the wind as I walked over to the side of the house where Vegeta's window was. I had a few rocks with me in advance and I threw them up at his window.

A few minutes later he opened the window tiredly and stuck his head out. From where I was standing it looked like he was naked. He obviously wasn't but I liked to imagine.

"Come for a ride with me." I said and he just looked at me with a monotone emotion.

"Woman, it's 2 in the morning." he said and rested his elbows on the window frame.

I just smiled at him innocently and he grumbled as he stuck his head back inside the house and shut the window. I grinned and walked back to my car and waited.

A few minutes later he came out the front door wearing a brown t-shirt and jeans with sandals. He got into the passenger seat of the car and then I drove off.

One night when we were younger, Vegeta threw some rocks at my window. It was around midnight and he wanted me to go for a walk with him. I got dressed and sneaked out with him. We ended up taking 2 buses down to the beach and just walked and talked, while playing some tag. We always did that whenever we couldn't sleep or something was on our mind. We'd take each other to that beach and just play tag and walk. At least now we don't have to worry about sneaking out or taking 2 buses.

There was little to no traffic at this hour so I glided down the street freely, going whatever speed I wanted.

"Well look at you." He said and I laughed as I showed off some of my skills, "Who taught you to drive like this?"

My grin faded and he noticed as I made a sharp right turn.

"Allen." I replied and I could feel his eyes on me.

* * *

_At the beach…_

"Ahaha! Vegeta! StOP! AHaha!" I squealed as I ran away from him.

We had started a game of tag and once we got to where the docks were and we played around the pillars. He obviously got to me but instead of just tagging me he started to tickle me. I tried my hardest to get away from him, and when I did, I made a run for it down the beach. I laughed the whole time I was running and I could hear him chuckling not too far behind me.

I then felt his strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and he picked me up and while tickling me. I squealed and struggled against him and I actually managed to make him trip over his feet and we went falling into the sand.

I was on my back and Vegeta was to my side but he was slightly leaned over my body with his arms around me. After I stopped laughing and opened my eyes I realized that he wasn't laughing or smiling, or grinning or smirking. He was just looked down at me.

I looked up into his ebony eyes that matched his mass of thick hair. You wouldn't think you could get lost in black pools like his, but it was possible.

While one of his hands was underneath my back his other was on my side, close to where my hip was, and it was slowly and lightly rubbing my side.

Who knows how long we were staring at each other, but all I knew was that I couldn't take my eyes off of him and he couldn't take his off of me. Suddenly I wasn't cold anymore.

"Looks like I'm it—" but I was unable to finish because of his lips locking over mine.

Instinctively my hands were place behind his head as his hand ran along the length of my body hungrily.

Making out with Vegeta when drunk was one thing, but making out with Vegeta sober, who started it, was another.

I groaned against his lips as his tongue massaged mine. I flipped him over onto his back and heard a moan escape from his mouth as I ground my hips against his, his hands currently on my ass and lower back.

I could feel water spray onto my back from the waves. Vegeta slowly brought my shirt up and then ran his hands back down, bringing them back up again but this time running them underneath my shirt.

He pushed me back over onto my back and was lying right on top of me. I started to unbuckle his belt when we both broke the kiss, for the first time, almost at the same time.

We looked at each other, out of breath and then said, "I've got football practice." "I've got work." At the same time.

Since we both had somewhere to be the next morning, and early, it meant we had to break up this make out fest we were having on the beach.

We both nodded and fixed our clothes as we stood up and then walked back to the car. After that night we were just boyfriend and girlfriend. We never really told each other that we were or really talked about the fact that we were, we just were, and that's what everyone else was saying so we didn't need to tell each other that.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

We were all having a midnight pool party at my place. Chichi and Goku, Kevin and Nicole, Tien and Launch, and Vegeta and I were all there. We had tunes playing and chicken tournaments (when someone in the water holds someone on their shoulders and the people on top wrestle each other to get them into the water) and of course food and beer.

On more then one occasion the guys all picked me up and threw me into the water, and same with all the other girls. Me and Nicole got them back though. We were in the water and they were standing by the edge of the pool eating or whatever and we came up behind them, jumped out of the water and pulled their swimming trunks down. Before they could pull them back up we grabbed their legs and pulled them into the water.

"So what do your and Vegeta's parents think about you two being together?" Chichi asked as we all stood around the table with food.

"From my perspective, they're a bit _too_ exited about it." I replied and they all grinned, "They keep talking about how they can't wait until we get married so we can merge the companies."

"Hey B! We're out of beer!" Kevin called to me.

"I'll go get some more." I replied and walked into the pool house.

I threw my towel onto the couch and walked in behind the small bar. I opened the mini fridge and pulled out a couple of beers when I felt a body push up against me.

_How the hell does he do that without making a sound?_

"Hey there." He said roughly.

I grinned and stood up and turned around in his arms to face him, "Hey yourself."

He then plunged his tongue into my mouth, grabbing my body and crushing it up against his. I smiled as we kissed and set the beers down on the counter of the bar as he directed us towards the couch.

We plopped down onto the couch, me on my back and him on top of me, as things started to get heated. I could tell he was incredibly horny, but just the fact that he was, made me horny too. I mean who wouldn't if Vegeta Oji was kissing them?

He then ran his hand along my thigh and brought it up to my hip as he slowly started to untie the strings to my bikini bottom. As he did this I started to feel slightly uncomfortable, not knowing this was what he was going for.

I broke the kiss and he looked down at me disappointed and annoyed, "What's the matter?"

"I can't do this." I said and pushed him off of me, sliding out from under him and standing up, re-tying the string to my bottom.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Vegeta, I'm just not ready yet." I said and sighed, looking at his confused/annoyed face, "The first time I did it it was a horrible experience, not to mention it hurt like hell, and I'm just not ready to do it right now. And besides, everyone's outside!"

He groaned like he couldn't understand my reasoning, "So you just don't want to have sex with me period?"

"That's not what I said." I retorted, getting annoyed myself, "I just…I just need to know that if we do, you're not going to up and leave right after. I have to know I can trust you."

We looked at each other for a few moments. I was expecting him to tell me that he wouldn't and that I could, then everything would be fine. I watched him look at me. I watched him shrug, and I watched him leave the pool house.

I couldn't believe it. I sat down on the couch, thinking of what just happened. Was he trying to tell me something by that? Was he just annoyed because he was really horny so he just dropped it and left? Was he trying to tell me we're over, just because I wouldn't sleep with him? Was he trying to tell me that he would have left me after we did it?

So many things were going through my mind and I didn't know what to make of what just happened. I just decided that we had a little argument and it would blow over in a day or two. I convinced myself of that before I walked back outside with the beers.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

Vegeta and I had been more distant then usual after the pool party. We were still together and everything but I was feeling as if all he wanted was sex. I found myself crying myself to sleep some nights because of how stupid I was to even think Vegeta and I would ever be able to be more then friends. Other nights I was happy because maybe we spent the day together, but I always knew at the back of my mind that he was somewhere else or not himself.

I didn't know what to do, things weren't going so well and I was not going to sleep with him to keep him as my boyfriend. Things were fine when we were friends. I was so scared that he was going to break up with me one of these days; I would rather dump him and be friends then risk being dumped again, all because of sex.

Tonight the guy's football team had a game and it was a big one too. Everyone was going to be there. As me and the girls stood off to the side and cheered, any chance I had I would look over to Vegeta. Some times he would look at me back, sometimes he would smirk when we made eye contact, other times he wouldn't.

As the other cheerleaders would 'awe' and 'oh' at their bottoms in those black pants, I was constantly looking at Vegeta. In my black, white, and green cheerleading uniform I got a lot of stares and looks from many guys passing by. Whenever Vegeta saw any guy looking at me he would beat the shit out of him, but when I looked over at Vegeta when some guy checked me out, he wasn't looking my way. He didn't even look jealous or anything. That could have been because he didn't see but still, why couldn't I take my eyes off of him yet he could take his off of me?

The game had just ended and our guys won.

"Hey B, I'm all out of Tamps, do you have any?" Nicole asked me.

"Yeah I've got some in my car. I'll go and grab some." I said and quickly jogged down to the parking lot where my car was. No one had come into the parking lot yet to leave.

I opened my door and leaned inside to grab a few. I stepped out and closed my door. I turned around and stopped immediately.

"Hey babe." He said and smirked.

I decided to not even say anything to him. I just sneered and started to walk right past him when he grabbed my arms and pushed me back so I couldn't pass him.

"Fuck off Allen!" I snapped and he just smirked at me as he started to slowly advance towards me.

"I want you back Bulma. You know you want me back too." He said eerily.

"I'd rather fuck a dog then take _you_ back!" I spat in his face and he slammed me hard against my car, pinning my arms to the side.

"Please. Sex with me is so much better then with that prick Vegeta, and you know it." He said and started to kiss my neck.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed and struggled against him.

I managed to kick him in the shin and he let go. I quickly made a run for it when he grabbed my arm, whirled me around, and then backhanded me hard.

I moaned and fell to my knees on the ground as he called me a dirty bitch. He then pulled me up to my feet and opened my car door, shoving me inside the back seat. He then came in after me as he pried my legs apart. Someone then came up behind him and pulled him away from me.

Vegeta punched him hard in the face which caused him to fall to the ground. He pinned him down on his back and started to beat on him non stop while sitting on him.

"You son of a bitch!" Vegeta snarled as he bloodied up his face, "Don't you _dare_ touch her again you little cunt!"

I slowly crawled over to the open door to look out at Vegeta punching Allen in the face. I cringed at how much blood was on Allen's face and each time Vegeta punched him.

Vegeta wasn't stopping and he looked so angry. The angriest I've ever seen him. I then saw Goku and the other guys running towards us as they saw what was happening. Everyone else was walked towards their cars behind them.

"Vegeta stop!" Goku cried as him and Kevin pulled Vegeta off of an unconscious Allen.

Vegeta struggled against them but then calmed down and shoved them off of him. He then turned and walked towards me and bent down to reach me inside of the car. He cupped my face in his hands and lightly brushed the hair away from my face, rubbing my cheek where I was slapped with his thumb

"You ok?" he asked and looked deeply into my eyes.

I nodded, feeling safe and warm now that he was here with me. He looked pissed and then kissed me quickly on the lips before he wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"I'm going to take you home." He said in my ear and then pulled away and looked at me.

I nodded and then he shut my door and turned to look at Goku. I could hear an ambulance siren, clearly to come and take Allen.

"You could have killed him Vegeta!" Goku said.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Kevin asked.

"That prick was going to rape Bulma! He got what was coming to him." Vegeta said angrily.

"He's going to press charges you know." Goku warned.

"Let him." Vegeta said, "I'm taking Bulma home." And then he got into the drivers seat of my car and drove me home.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

He pulled into my driveway and got out of the car. He opened my door and took my hand in his as he helped me out of the back seat.

He held me in his arms as we walked to my front door. I opened it to find everyone was sleeping since all the lights were turned off. He walked with me upstairs and into my bedroom.

We walked to the end of my bed and I sat down, him standing in front of me. I looked up into his black eyes that I could barely see in the dark, but I knew they were looking right back at me.

I knew now that he would always be there for me, to be with me and to protect me.

I looked into his eyes as I un-did the buckle to his belt and slowly slid it out of his jeans. I rested my hands on his hips and I saw his chest move up and down slightly faster then before.

I slowly lifted his shirt up over his stomach and ran my hands alone his ripped abs. I saw the tattoo of his band's logo just below his right hip bone (I call it a dick bone since only guys have it lol) I ran a finger on it before I lightly kiss it.

He took off his jacket and raised his arms as I slid his shirt up his chest. I grinned at the site of his heavenly body before he grabbed my face and kissed it. Pushing me down on my back he crawled on top of me while we both took my top off. His jeans were next, and then my skirt.

He broke the kiss and looked down at my flushed face, "You sure bout this?"

"Oh, _now_ you're sentimental." I said and he grinned before we kissed madly once more.

* * *

In the midst of passion I felt almost closer to him in a way, like we were connected somehow. I felt as if I understood him better, that we could take our relationship to the next level, besides having casual sex for probably every day for the next month.

* * *

Waking up on my side with Vegeta lying behind me, his arm wrapped protectively around me, I smiled as the events of last night replayed through my mind. It was probably the best I would ever have, and I guess he wasn't all talk after all.

I turned around in his arms so I was facing him. His face looked so relaxed, for once there wasn't that permanent smirk or knotted eyebrows on his features. It was nice to see this side of him, his vulnerable state. I just stared at him for a few minutes. He then frowned and I knew he was awake.

"What time is it?" he said in a softy husky voice.

"Close to 10:30." I replied.

He moaned, obviously still tired. Sun was slowly seeping into the room which gave our surroundings a soft warm glow.

"I'll go down stairs and smuggle us some breakfast." I said and kissed his nose before I slid out of his arms and off the bed, but before I could he grabbed my waist and pulled be back on the bed, squeezing his arms around me.

I laughed and played around with him until he finally let me go. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a white tank top, not bothering to put a bra on. I pulled my hair back in a messy pony tail and quietly opened my door.

I slowly walked the down the stairs, hoping no one was in the kitchen and that no one could hear me. I really didn't want to deal with my parents right now when they find out.

I walked in the kitchen to see that they were both at the table with coffee and toast and their own reading materials.

_Shit_

"Good morning pumpkin." My dad said without looking up from the paper.

My mom put down her magazine and smiled at me, "Hello dear."

"Morning." I replied nonchalantly and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a large mug. Vegeta and I would have to share.

I poured some coffee into it and then made 2 pieces of toast.

"There was an article in the paper today about a young boy getting beat senseless last night at the football game." My dad said and I stopped what I was doing.

"Yeah…It was Allen." I said and continued, my back was to them.

"Do you know who did it?" My mom asked.

"Vegeta." I said simply, not wanting to talk about it.

I knew they were both looking at me as I put butter on the toast.

"Did he deserve it?" My dad asked seriously. They knew the whole story behind Allen and why we broke up.

"Yes he did." I said sternly and grabbed my coffee and the plate with the toast on it.

I walked towards the stairs and then my mother called me.

"Oh Bulma dear?" she asked and I stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"When you two are finished eating, tell Vegeta his father wants him home immediately." She said and I nearly dropped what I was holding.

I blushed and replied, "…Yes mom." And then I ran up the stairs and into my room.

* * *

Yaya! They finally had mind blowing sex! YES! lol so where does this go from here? Has Vegeta finally decided to stay with one girl in a long term relationship? What will happen to Vegeta when Allen presses charges, if he does? We shall find out next chapter! Thanks so much for reading and please review! CIAO!


	6. A Revealed Secret

Ok i know it was kinda fast the way vegeta and bulma had sex and im sry if that made it worse! its just this whole highschool part kinda has to go by a bit fast, the main part of the story happens a few years later, but u'll see wut i mean in a few chapters! please i hope u still like it and i hope u like this chapter kk?

And thank you to**Star0307** for reviewing! U shud check out her ficstoo!

And thank you to all of my other lovely loyal reviewers! It makes me want to write so much more for you!

* * *

Chapter 6 

Allen had pressed charges and Vegeta went to juvenile detention. His dad was going to keep him there for a month, just to teach him a lesson, but when I told him on Friday what had happened he paid the bail, which wasn't a problem, and he was getting out today.

It was close to noon and Chichi and I were just in the library for study hall, though we weren't studying in the least. We were actually planning a little trip at the end of the year.

"So I'll ask daddy when I get home today. He shouldn't say no or anything and I have my own key to the cottage anyways." I said as we both wrote down a list of things.

"I don't have a boat, do you?" Chichi asked.

"No, but I think Vegeta's dad does. He'll let us use it, well, let _me_ use it anyways." I said and we laughed.

"I'll bring the food, since it's _my_ boyfriend who's gonna eat it all anyways." Chichi said and we laughed once more, "Us girls can take my escalade, and the guys can ride in whosever car. You and Vegeta will drive since you guys know where it is."

Finishing an apple I had been munching on, I stood and walked over to where the garbage can was and threw it out. When I turned around a guy was standing right there and up in my face.

He looked me up and down and grinned.

"Can I help you?" I snapped and put my hands on my hips.

"You sure can baby." He said and smiled at me.

"Get bent." I said and brushed past him.

He quickly stepped in front of me again and was slowly walking towards me.

"Awe come on! You know you wanna get with this." He said and I cringed at him.

"When I can get with Vegeta instead? I don't think so, so you can piss off." I said and he frowned at me.

"Just let it go man, she's with Vegeta." Said one of his friends that were all standing behind him.

"I'm not afraid of him! I don't care what kind of shit he did in Military school. He's in jail for busting up Allen, remember?" he said and looked back at me.

_What? What does that mean?_

"Get lost Josh, before I fuck you up like Vegeta fucked up Allen." Kevin said as he came up behind me.

Josh and the others just brushed it off and left. Kevin and I then started to walk back to the table with Chichi, and now Nicole and Juu sitting around it.

"Thanks." I said.

"Any time B." he said and draped his arm around my shoulder.

"What did he mean, 'all the shit he did in Military school'?" I asked.

He looked at Chichi and Juu. It was as if they were hiding something.

"I don't know." He said nonchalantly and then he sat down.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He was obviously lying and obviously everyone knew except me, so I'd weasel it out of Goku later.

I sat down as well and then Juu looked up to where the second floor was and grinned.

We all looked in the direction she was to see Launch and Tien walk down the hall towards the stairs all messy haired, ruffled clothes, and slightly panting. They had just come from the Kiddy Shelves.

"You should take Vegeta there some day." Juu said to me with a smirk.

"Do you realize how dirty that is?" I asked, not totally dismissing the idea. It was quite adventurous and there's nothing like the fear of getting caught pumping up the adrenaline rush when having sex.

This high school used to have a day car for children on the second floor of the library, way in the back corner. They put all these kids books in a few rows of shelves back there for them but then we didn't have a day care anymore and they just never bothered to get rid of the books. No one goes back there, I don't even think the janitors go back there, and there are no security cameras back there either. It's literally completely isolated, making it an excellent make out station. Everyone called it the Kiddy Shelves, which was where a number of girls from the school ended up getting pregnant, I'm sure.

"The only way I would take him there is if I was really horny, and if I hadn't had sex with him in a long time which would make me really horny." I replied.

"Is a week a long time?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said after thinking about it.

"So you must horny by now, right?" she asked again.

I looked at her suspiciously, realizing that Vegeta had been in jail for almost a week.

"Yeah…I guess…Why are you asking?"

"Because now's your chance." She said and looked beyond me.

I turned around in my chair to see that he had walked inside of the library and was currently searching for someone.

He spotted me and grinned. He found what he was looking for and Juu's suggestion was sounding more and more intriguing.

I smiled and stood from the table.

"Maybe you should all leave." I said and walked off to where Vegeta was.

I really didn't want them being in the library while I was with Vegeta in the Kiddy Shelves, especially since they knew I was there with him.

He expected me to jump into his arms but instead I grabbed his hand and directed him to the stairs.

"Where are we going woman?" he asked and I grinned.

"You'll see." I said suspiciously and we were now on the second floor.

I directed him down the hall that led right to the back corner of the Kiddy Shelves. He finally noticed where I was brining him and I heard him chuckle amusingly.

The second we turned the corner of one of the shelves I spun around and grabbed his face, kissing it roughly. I could feel his lips curl into a smirk as we kissed and then he dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around me hungrily.

I pushed him up against the shelf as I pulled his shirt up over his head. He raised his arms and I slipped it off and threw it to the ground. He started to unbutton my shirt and eventually that went soaring to the floor as well.

He never really liked it when I had most of the control so he flipped us around so he was pushing me up against the shelves.

Still kissing I went for his belt but in my rush I was having struggles. I groaned in annoyance and he rested his hands on the shelf on either side of my head as he broke the kiss so I could look down to see what I was doing. I finally unbuckled it and then his lips came down on mine hard.

"Vegeta Jr.!" cried a bunch of reporters and men with cameras.

We immediately broke apart as a whole mob of paparazzi kept taking pictures of us. Vegeta quickly pulled me in behind him so they wouldn't see me in my bra.

"Vegeta! Is it true you almost killed Allan Peterson?" asked one of the reporters.

"Vegeta! Is it true that you will be taking over Oji Enterprises after your father, Vegeta Senior?" asked another as I slipped my shirt on quickly as Vegeta buckled his belt.

"Is it true Vegeta, what Colonel Marks made you do in Military school?"

"If so, is that why you wear those dog tags around your neck?"

He then picked up his shirt, grabbed my hand, and ran to the stairs. They all ran after us yelling questions at Vegeta as we ran down the stairs.

"Are you and Mrs. Briefs boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Are you two sexually active?"

As we ran out of the library the security stopped the reporters and such from following us any further.

We ran out to his car and got in. He slipped his shirt on before we left.

"What the hell was all of that?" I asked and he sighed.

"They've been on my ass ever since I got in jail." He said, "My old man's making me work with him this summer so they all think I'm gonna be CEO by next year."

"I see. Well what's this whole thing about Military school I keep hearing about?" I asked, just noticing that he wore those dog tags almost every day.

"Who's been saying?" he asked, almost snapping at me.

"Well, those reporters for one, and a friend of Allen's I think." I replied.

"Allen's friend? What the fuck are you doing with him?"

"He was hitting on me earlier. Would you just answer my question please?"

"Flirting with you! Who is he?" he asked protectively.

"Just never mind Vegeta, it's alright. Kevin was there." I said and he looked slightly relieved, "You never did tell me why you have those dog tags?"

"It nothing woman." He said shortly.

"Obliviously it is. Everyone's saying you did something in Military school." I said and crossed my arms.

"Woman, when I say it's nothing, it's nothing." He snapped.

We could usually tell each other everything. I was so confused as to why he wouldn't just tell me, or why no one else was telling me either.

I just rolled my eyes and dropped it. I would have to get it out of Goku later.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Sitting on my couch, lying in Vegeta's arms, we flipped through the channels on the TV, trying to find something to watch.

"Did you ask your dad about borrowing the boat for the lake?" I asked as we flipped past a commercial about speed boats.

"Yes, but he said he'd break every bone in my body and lock me up in the basement, after flooding half of it, if anything happens to it." He replied as my mom walked in through the front door.

"So basically you're the only one aloud to drive, touch, or even breath the air around it, right?" I asked.

He chuckled a yes.

"Bulma dear?" my mom asked.

"Yeah mom?" I asked as I looked at her in the kitchen.

"Now I realize that the majority of you will be 18 by the time you all go to the lake for that weekend, and I also realize that almost all of you are couples, so would you do me a favor hunny?"

"…Sure mom." I replied as I looked at her questioningly.

"Would you please buy everyone a box of condoms before you leave? We don't want anyone getting pregnant now do we?" She said in her usual happy voice.

My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped at what my mother just said to me. Vegeta spit out the beer he was drinking.

"Mom!" I cried.

"What?" she said defensively, not knowing why I would be shocked, "Don't worry Vegeta, I'll clean that up for you."

"I think I'll just leave." Vegeta said and stood up from the couch.

"What? Why?" I asked and followed him to the door, "K I know my mom's weird and all but we can just go down in the basement or something, where she can't speak to us."

"I'm finding it just a _bit_ uncomfortable over here right now." He said and then left.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I turned around and walked back into the living room where my mom was cleaning up the mess Vegeta made.

"Bulma dear?" she asked.

I stopped and looked at her skeptically.

"I was just curious, but how many times have you and Vegeta had sex?"

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you right now!" I said and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Oh don't be shy hunny! It's human nature!" she called to me from the base of the staircase as I ran into my room.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"So, how's the food?" I asked my thick headed friend with a conniving grin.

"It's great Bulma!" he cried through mouths full of food, "But, how come you're giving me all of this great food in your room?...and in the dark?"

I then turned on my flashlight and shone it in his face. He squinted and looked at me scared, like a little child.

"Because you're going to tell me why and how Vegeta got those dog tags and why he won't tell me." I said in an eerily sweet voice.

I heard him gulp loudly as he looked at me nervously.

"I-I can't tell you." He said as he shifted in his seat.

"Oh _really_?" I asked and pulled out a double fudge chocolate cake from behind my back.

Once he saw it his eyes lit up and his grin widened from ear to ear. He started to drool and then he began to reach for it but I quickly moved it out of his reach, teasing him.

"Uh, uh, uh! You're going to have to work for it mister." I said and he sulked as he watched the cake intently, "Now tell me about the dog tags!"

"Vegeta made me promise not to tell you." He said sadly.

"And why is that?"

"Because he just doesn't want you to know." He said with pleading eyes, hoping to get me to drop it with his puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it Goku! You are going to tell me what happened with Vegeta at that Military school or else I'm going to lock you up in my room for 2 weeks without a single crumb of _food_!" I cried.

His eyes shot open in fear and I grinned evilly, knowing I had him.

"Him and the rest of the guys from Carnage were called on a mission by Colonel Marks. A mission that involved a battle field and death, a lot of it." He said, "That's why they decided to call their band Carnage. They knew what carnage was since they've all killed people. He told me it was the worst experience of his life and that he'd never been more scared. He hates to talk about it and he didn't want you to know about it because he didn't want you to feel sorry for him or be sympathetic towards him. Didn't want you to think he was 'weak', as he put it."

I couldn't believe what Goku was telling me. I had no idea that's what had really happened. I couldn't fathom Vegeta doing something like that, and then not even telling me about it, but telling everyone else.

"It surprises me that he told me all of that." Goku said and I lowered the flashlight and turned on the normal lights.

I felt bad for him, that he had to do that and that he went through all of that, just because his dad thought he was getting a bit too out of hand.

"Can I have my cake now?" Goku asked like a little child.

"Uh…yeah. Go ahead." I said and sat down on my bed and Goku ran to the chocolate cake.

I wanted Vegeta to tell me, whenever he was ready. I really wanted to go over to his house right now and talk to him about it but I couldn't do that, not yet anyway. I'd give him some time before I brought it up again.

* * *

Ahh! so thats wuts with his dog tags and behind the name of their band! i see i see! but wut will happen when bulma confronts him? wut will happen at the lake? will anyone get pregnant? i dont know! REVIEW AND U'LL FIND OUT!

* * *

**Vegeta: **No one better get pregnant woman! 

**Chop:** Well as long as protection is used everything should be A-Ok! (while smiling nervously at the gorgeous specimine before her)

**Vegeta:** Good (smirks that trademark smirk)

**Chop:** (grins uncontrolably) You know...I am unable to get pregnant without protection you know...

**Vegeta:** (ponders for a moment and then smirks as he pounces on his prey)

**Chop: **(hehehehehhehehehe)

* * *

Sry **Star**, i had to take this idea! i luv it so much...and im obsessed with Vegeta so u know! lol :P


	7. Truth's or Lies?

I am so sorry it took so long to post! I've been so swamped with school work, dance, and social life and the drama drama drama of highschool :P I've posted now and I think I will be posting one more chapter soon. Thank you again to all of my reviewers and everyone who did review! It means so much and my stories wouldn't get done or go anywhere without them, THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 7

I groaned and turned on the TV that was in my room. It was close to midnight and I needed to get some sleep, after all, the big trip to the lake was tomorrow. I'd been waiting half the year for this weekend, and it was going to be awesome!

Generally I would have taken Vegeta to the beach when I couldn't sleep, and we'd end up doing something more 'productive' then sleeping, but he needed his sleep too so I decided to not bother him. He was probably sleeping right now.

I flipped through the channels until I landed on Conan. For some reason I couldn't sleep, and it wasn't so much out of anxiety or anxiousness for tomorrow, it was about this feeling I had that something was going to happen this weekend. I just couldn't place my finger on it or why I was feeling this way.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

_What the fuck?_

I growled as I tried to get comfortable, but to no avail. There was no way I was getting to sleep, at least not within the next few hours.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. He face, her body, her voice, was all stuck in my head and it never left. There wasn't a single fucking moment was I wasn't thinking about her. She was in every bloody being of me from the moment I saw her last year.

I had never felt like this before, not once. It was so strange to me since I've been so accustomed to 'one night stands', but every moment with her never gets old or repetitive. It feels even better then the last actually.

I had come to realize that perhaps, just _maybe_, I loved this blue haired beauty. Love was so, _foreign_, to me. I used to think that I could live my life running my fathers company, better then him mind you, and spend every night with a different, unimportant woman and be content. But everything changed ever since I saw her again.

Never admitting it out loud, I was scared. I was scared that I loved her, I was scared that I didn't, I was scared that I'd loose her, and scared if I had never had her to begin with.

I had a feeling in my gut that something was going to happen this weekend, but I just didn't know what. If it would be good, or bad, or maybe somewhere in between.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

"Hey woman!" Vegeta called to me from the driver's seat of his car.

I walked down the sidewalk to the side of the car where Vegeta was sticking his head out off.

"You girls coming or is this weekend just for us guys?" he asked.

"Juu and me are ready but the rest aren't." I said, very annoyed at their lateness, "You guys go on ahead. We'll meet you there whenever Chichi, Launch, and Nicole get their asses over here."

"Don't wait too long or I'm locking you out." He said as I handed him the keys to the cottage.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he drove off with Goku, Krillin, Kevin, and Tien in the rest of the car, the boat being toed behind it.

Just as Vegeta turned off of the street, Chichi's dad pulled up to drop her off, as well as an entire back of a truck filled with luggage.

"Thanks daddy!" She said and kissed him on the cheek before she left the car and walked around to the back.

"Could you help me grab my stuff guys?" she asked Juu and me.

Juu and I looked at each other blankly and then I looked back at Chichi.

"Uh Chi?" I asked as I slowly walked up to her.

"Yeah?" she asked as she pulled out one suit case.

"We're only staying for 3 days." I said slowly, making sure she understood.

"I know!" she said and pulled out another.

"Well then what is all of this shit?" Juu asked.

"It's my stuff." She said like we were stupid, "I've got my clothes in those two bags, my makeup in those two, my shoes in one and my toiletries in another, and my cooking stuff in those two." She said, pointing to each one.

"Listen Chichi, this is a weekend at the cottage with just friends. There won't be anyone else there. All you need is one of those bags with your clothes, one of the makeup ones, and the toiletries. You won't need the shoes because we're in the _outdoors_, you'll ruin them all! And I've got enough cooking stuff there." I explained.

"But…" she said and looked at all of her bags.

"Just nevermind! Get in the car and I'll grab what you're going need." Juu said, getting very annoyed as she walked to the back of the truck and took what Chichi needed only.

"Take care of my princess alright Bulma?" Chichi's dad said.

"Don't worry Jerry, we'll all be fine." I reassured him and then he drove off once Juu got what she needed from the back. (_I couldn't remember his name lol :P_)

"This is just stupid." I said as I helped Juu put Chichi's bags in the back of the escalade, "We're going to go and pick them up."

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

"Nah man, her jugs are _nothing_ compared to, let me think…Bulma's!" Kevin said.

"You better quit while you're ahead." I snapped as I glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"Awe c'mon Vegeta! You've never had a problem with talking about some woman's boobs before." Krillin said.

"Not _my_ woman's boobs I don't! So shut up before I throw you both out of this car!" I nearly screamed at the bald headed teen behind me.

"Since when was Bulma _your_ woman." Tien challenged.

I glared at him through the mirror and when he looked to see my expression he nearly shit his pants.

"When I fucked her, that's when!" I said evilly.

I looked back to the road and we drove for a few minutes in silence. I knew Kakarrot was looking at me, I could see it through the corners of my eyes. I then turned the radio on loud so we weren't sitting here in silence.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

The car ride so far was great. We were having a blast just us girls, jamming to some tunes, while singing horribly to them, and talking and laughing about pretty much everything. After a while I got into one of those moods I get into where I just sit and think about stuff. Some times it's so random but this time I was thinking about Vegeta and the military.

"Hey what's the matter Bulma?" Chichi asked.

I sighed, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering when anyone was going to tell me that Vegeta killed people in a battle for Coronal Marks, that's all."

They all went silent and looked at each other.

"Damn it Chichi your boyfriend blabbed!" Juu snapped.

"I bribed him with food Juu." I said.

"I stand by my first statement." Juu said and crossed her arms.

"Why was I the only one that didn't know?" I snapped and looked at them all.

They fell silent again.

"You're not going to talk to Vegeta about it, are you?" Launch asked.

"No…Not yet anyway." I replied.

"Bulma you can't!" Chichi cried.

"Why the hell not? He's _my_ boyfriend!"

"He can't know that you know!"

"Why? Why is it that no one wants to tell me that piece of information!" I nearly screamed.

"Think of how it must have been for Vegeta, Bulma." Nicole started, "To do something like that at such a young age. He hasn't gone into detail about it with us either, he just said what happened once and told us he didn't want to talk about it anymore or tell you. I mean it's Vegeta, you know what he's like when it comes to personal things like that."

"Yeah, you should know more then we do about stuff like that." Juu said.

"You guys don't get it though…" I said and stared off into the road, "We tell each other _everything_ about that kind of stuff…"

* * *

"Man I thought you were one of the few women who could actually drive." Vegeta said as we got out of the car to see that they were all waiting on the porch. 

"Fuck off! It's not my fault someone wanted to bring their entire wardrobe along." I said and we all glared at Chichi.

As we walked up on the porch to meet the guys, Chichi, Launch, Nicole, and Juu all smacked Goku one by one.

"What did I do!" Goku cried innocently, I actually felt bad for him.

"Yeah what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Vegeta asked.

They all looked at me and then at Vegeta.

"Oh nothing!" Chichi replied and they stared at me hard not to say anything.

Vegeta then looked at me for some answers.

"Don't look at me! I don't know what's up their ass." I replied and walked into the cottage.

"What the hell is everyone's problem today?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing Vegeta, just go and BBQ some dogs alright." Nicole said as all the girls walked inside.

* * *

"Hey B!" Launch called from the living room as I was unpacking my stuff into Vegeta and my room, "We found some home videos! Come and watch!" 

I ran out in a hurry, always loving to watch stuff like that.

"I didn't even know we had home videos." I said as Juu popped one into the old VCR.

Little 10 year old Vegeta popped up while he was playing toys with another little boy. They were at our cottage for one of our annual summer cottage parties.

"Hello Vegeta!" his mom said to him, "Why don't you ask Bulma to come and play toys with you?"

He frowned that infamous frown and looked up at the camera.

"Because I don't let fat ugly losers play with me and my friends." He replied rudely and took his toys and walked off with his friend.

My mouth dropped. My heart felt like someone had ripped it out of my chest and driven over it with a shitty automatic Caravan. Nicole quickly stopped the tape and they all looked at me hesitantly, all very shocked as well.

_That bastard! He's…He's only with me because of my looks!_

I stood from the couch as my eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm out of here." I managed to choke out before I ran to my room and packed my things.

* * *

"VEGETA!" Chichi screeched as her and the rest of the girls walked out to the porch where all the guys were. 

"What the fuck did _I_ do?" Vegeta snapped.

Once he turned around he slightly took a step backward at the sight of 4 pissed off women advancing towards him.

"You son of a bitch!" Juu snarled at him.

"What the fuck!" Vegeta snapped.

"You better get your ass in there you jerk!" Chichi yelled.

He scanned the women and found no Bulma, meaning something was wrong and he was either needed, or needed to run as fast as he could.

He raised an eyebrow at the glaring women and took a hint and walked inside, trying to find me. He walked into our room to find me crying my eyes out while packing my things in my bag.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, and no sooner did a blow dryer come hurtling at his head.

Luckily he dodged it and it hit the wall.

"What the fuck are you on! You just need to calm down—"

"You fucking son of a bitch! Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down you piece of shit!" I screamed while tears streamed down my face.

He hated to see me cry. It was one of the things he just couldn't handle.

"Why are you so upset? What the hell happened in here? For one second I turn my back and all hell breaks lo-"

"Don't! Just don't! I know the truth!" I cried and his eyes widened, "Oh yes, I know the truth about a lot of things you bastard!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know all about what happened at the Military that you for some reason just didn't want to tell me!" his eyes opened wider, "And oh yeah, that our _entire_ childhood was a LIE!"

It was the widest I had ever seen his eyes, and I wouldn't be surprised if they fell out. I didn't care though, I just went back to vigorously packing my clothes up.

"Would you just calm down damn it! Now tell me what the fuck brought this on!" he demanded, as he always did, "Who the hell told you about the military?" he snarled.

"It doesn't matter, because you sure as hell didn't." I snapped back, wiping my face as more tears came pouring out, "And I saw a home video of you that said it all."

I turned around from packing and saw his confused face, "Our whole friendship, the friendship that was based on our childhood, you thought I was fat, ugly, and a loser and you clearly didn't like me as much as I thought."

"Woman—" he started.

"_Don't_ woman me Vegeta! You are only with me because of the way I look and because someone who looks like me is having sex with you!"

"Jesus woman I was just a kid!" he said, almost as if he was sincere, "You can't take anything I might have said back then literally. That was back then, not now."

"Yeah, because now I'm skinny, have big boobs and a nice ass!" I snapped and continued to pack.

He came up behind me grabbed my bag from my hands.

"You are not going anywhere! You just need to calm down and we're going to talk about this! You've got it all wrong!"

Smack. I had swung my right arm around and slapped him right against his cheek. He let go of my bag and looked at me shocked, and almost hurt. I looked at him with tear filled eyes and a look of pure disgust and pain. He probably never thought I would actually be mad enough to hit him, and neither did I.

"Bulma…" he nearly whispered to me.

"You've hurt me Vegeta. You've hurt me so much, and I don't know if I can ever forgive you." I said, holding back my sobs of pain, "Don't you dare expect me to just dismiss the fact that you only think of me as a piece of ass that you get to continually sleep with."

I turned around and grabbed my bag and looked back at him.

"I am leaving, and I am not coming back."

* * *

OMG! Have we finally found out the truth about Vegeta's feelings? Or haven't we? Will Bulma ever forgive Vegeta? How long will it take for these two lovers to get back together? Will they ever be able to get through their disputes and differences? Read and REVIEW to find out!

* * *

**Chop**: (get's hit in the head by kitchen appliance...I'm thinking a toaster) (groans and wakes up from sleeping on the floor)

**Vegeta**: Wake up woman! You fell asleep in my presence...and you were drooling!

**Chop**: Damn it! It was only a dream!...oh poop :'(

**Star**: MWAHAHA! IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, NEITHER SHALL YOU!

**Vegeta**: Don't make me throw something at you!

**Star**: Ok...(cowers)

**Chop**: Now you be nice mister or no one will review!

**Vegeta**: (says sarcastically) Oh no, not the _reviews._

**Chop**: Shut up you meany pants! An extremely attractive meany pants...Oh I'd like to get into _your_ pan--

**Star**: Chop...!

**Chop**: Alright! Alright! Please review and maybe **Star** and I can teach Veggie head here some manners!

**Vegeta**: WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT?


	8. A Second Chance

Alright here's the next chapter, and I will try my hardest to get the next one out soon!

* * *

Chapter 8

**Bulma's POV**

3 Years Later…**Dec. 29th **

"Ok well tell him to run it by me tomorrow and I'll talk to John about it, alright?" I said as I briskly folded my dry laundry.

Now being a young adult, my father felt it was time that I took over at Capsule Corp. I was already married, and hoping to start a family soon.

I hadn't changed much since high school, my hair was shoulder length and curly and my body features were more "mature", that of a grown woman.

Moving onto another load of dirty laundry I came across one of my husbands work shorts and noticed something on the collar. I lifted it up to find red lip marks.

"Are you…growling?" asked the woman on the other line.

"Listen Joannie, I'll call you back later tonight and we'll finish this conversation then, alright?" I said coldly and disconnected the line, taking the ear phone out of my ear and throwing it down on the ground.

Clad in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I ran down the stairs with the shirt in my hand.

"YAMCHA! Get your ass _over_ here you son of a bitch!" I screamed as I came down the stairs to find my low life husband zipping up a travel bag on the couch in the living room.

He looked up at me with no fear and said, "Bulma, I'm leaving."

"Like hell you are!" I yelled and threw the shirt at him, "What the fuck is that?"

He looked down at the shirt and sighed, "No Bulma, I'm _leaving_."

My angry face changed to a shocked and confused face in a matter of seconds.

"What?" was my first response, "What do you mean, _leaving_? You can't leave!"

"Listen Bulma, we've grown apart—" he started.

"No! _You're_ the one who grew apart Yamcha! You're the one who's cheating on his wife with blonde bimbo's all the time!" I screamed, feeling my eyes moisten.

"We're two different people from when we first met, and I just need to move on." And he dropped his bag at the door and looked back at me. "It's been fun, but I'm just not ready for the type of commitment you want and I need some variety in my life."

He put on his coat and picked up the bag, "See yeah babe." He said before he left through the front door.

* * *

"God I knew something like this was going to happen." I said through sobs, "I just never expected it to be him that walked out on our marriage." 

Here I sat on my couch in my living room, covered in mountains of Kleenex, sitting beside Juu who was trying to confort me.

"It should have been you, and it should have happened a long time ago, but you kept taking him back didn't you." Juu said simply. She always had a weird way of trying to make me feel better.

"I guess I just wanted a marriage and a family so bad that I didn't care who it was with; as long as I had it I was going to keep it." I replied and wiped my cheeks clean of my tears.

"Well since you're one of the most eligible bachelorette's again, why don't you come to the New Year's party with me and Krillin?" she asked.

"Oh god I can't show up without a date! Let alone without a _husband_!" I cried and buried my head in between my knees as I sobbed again.

"That's why I came prepared." Juu said with a grin.

I looked up at her confused and then she pulled out a little black book out of her purse and set it on the table in front of me.

* * *

It was surprising how fast I forgot about Yamcha, but then I remembered him again after every guy I called was either already attached, had plans, or I couldn't get a hold of. 

"I'll go and make us some margaritas, alright?" Juu asked and walked off into the kitchen. That was Juu's answer to almost everything.

It was very thoughtful of Juu to bring me my old address book full of guys numbers but it was no use. I also highly doubted there were any numbers near the back of the book by the bottom letters of the alphabet but I decided I should probably just check to make sure.

I found nothing and I was about to stop looking when I came across one number in particular. My heart skipped a beat as I read the name, thinking of how I had forgotten this name, and then wondering how I could have ever done it. I felt like closing the book and throwing it at the wall, but instead, I picked up the phone.

My breathing quickened as it rung and rung and rung. I couldn't take it anymore and I was about to hang up when he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked like his usual annoyed self.

My heart skipped another beat when I heard his voice. It had been so long.

_What am I doing?_

"_Hello_?" he asked again, with more annoyance.

_He's going to hang up if I don't say something!_

I couldn't find my words. I didn't know what to say, when to say it, or if I should even say anything at all.

"I don't have time for this shit…" he said as he was about to hang up.

"Vegeta?"

* * *

OMG! SHE CALLED VEGETA AFTER 3 YEARS! What will she say to him? What will he say to her? READ AND REVIEW AND YOU SHALL FIND OUT!

* * *

**Vegeta**: As if I'm still living with my parents!

**Chop**: Well if you be quiet and wait for the rest of the story you'll find out why!...And some people just get attatched to their _mommies_ and _daddies_, it's nothing to be ashamed of!

**Vegeta**: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

**Chop**: NOTHING! Please don't hurt me! (cowers)

**Vegeta**: That's _right_ it was nothing. (crosses arms and frowns)

**Chop**: (whispers) Mama's boy

**Vegeta**: THAT'S IT! (powers up Ki ball)

**Chop**: (screetches) AHH! (runs away for dear life)


	9. A New Beginning? Or Misunderstanding?

Heyhey! I got the next chapter up! YAY! Sooner then I thought too So anyways, now the plot thickens and we get into the heart of the story! More More to come and you'll never guess what's going to happen next!

Special thanks go to:

**Stonecrusher7** - Thanx you! I'd like to think that the plot is unique! hehe keep reading ok!  
**heiress2thethrone** - Haha I try, I got the idea from Star actually I luved it so much I had to do it myself! And of course I couldn't keep Vegeta to myself as well XD Happy Belated V day too:PAnd yes I don't think anyone was expecting the 3 year jump lol and there's more to come just wait  
**Michael24** - Yes indeed she did overeact, but as you know, Bulma is quite stubborn, as well as Vegeta So am I actually Thank you for the review!  
**Chibi Samantha** - Awe thankx! I'm glad you loooove it! hehe Thanx you very much for the review! I apreciate it!  
**Shades of Crimson** - Haha, I always read stories from the beginning after a long update I'm glad you're enjoying it! I luved your stories and I love getting a review from you!  
**DbzTeske** - Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews! It really means a lot and I hope you like this next chapter! I'm really getting into this story again so I'm trying to get as many chapters done as I can before I go into another writters block, as I always do lol

* * *

Chapter 9

"Vegeta?" I asked quickly.

"…Who is this?" he asked after a short pause.

I took a deep breath.

"It's…Bulma." I replied.

Another pause.

"……Hi..."

I relaxed, feeling a bit more comfortable that he didn't say hi like he was disgusted, just more surprised then anything.

"Hey…"

"…So…Why did you call me?" he finally asked.

"Oh..well, I was just—" I started.

"Listen Vegeta," said Torrance's voice, "Seeing as how you're moving out at all, do you mind letting the people that still live here have a chance on the _their_ phone?"

"Fuck off Tore! I've been on for 2 seconds!" Vegeta snapped.

"Fine! You're such a dick!" she snapped back and hung up the phone.

"Bulma? You there?" he asked.

"Yes I'm here." I said and slightly laughed.

"So…How are you?" he asked and then I paused.

_Well, work's a bitch, I haven't been laid in a week, and my husband left me after 2 years of cheating on me._

"Um…Thing's have been…decent." I replied, after thinking about what to say in reply.

He grunted, "Same."

"Listen, the reason I called was…Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee with me on Saturday?" I asked, finally getting it out in the open.

"Saturday?" he asked like I as stupid, "Woman, that's New Year's Eve."

For some reason it felt good to hear him call me woman again.

_Oh shit! It's Vegeta! Of course he has plans on New Year's Eve!_

"I know _that_ Vegeta, I meant like during the day, before our plans for the night start." I corrected/lied.

"…Lemmy guess, Starbucks?" he asked and I smiled.

"Noon?"

"…I'll see you there."

* * *

_Oji Residence…_

After he hung up the phone he sat down on the chair in his office, and stroked his chin, thinking.

"Hey Vegeta?" Tore asked as she walked into the room.

Her hair style had changed a bit. It was paper thin straight and was cut off at the shoulders. It was still black but her bangs were died orange instead of blue.

"Mom said you didn't have any plans for New Year's, so do you wanna go to this party with me and my friends?"

He looked up at her and just stared at her, "I've already acquired plans."

"Jeez, you sound like dad more and more every day." She said and walked out.

He sneered, because that was considered an insult to him.

* * *

_Saturday…_

**Vegeta's POV**

There she was. More beautiful then ever. She was so much more mature, a woman, and that made her even more attractive, not to mention her new curls which looked surprisingly good on her.

_What am I doing?_

Well it was too late to turn back now, since she turned around from purchasing her coffee and spotted me. A big smile arose on her beautiful face once she saw me and she briskly walked over to me.

"Hi." She said. I could tell she looked slightly uncomfortable speaking with me again, but truthfully, so did I.

I smirked at her in reply.

"Well, look at you! Mr. working man huh?" she said and stroked the tie I was wearing.

"Ever since my father decided to be the lazy ass that he is." I replied as I looked down at the suit I was wearing.

"I'm the new CEO but I still run some things by my dad." She said as we walked to a table.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

_Hours later…_

You'd expect things to be awkward, wouldn't you? But it wasn't, not at all. It was more the complete opposite. I realized how much I truly missed Vegeta, and inside I hoped that he missed me too.

"So what's with the ring?" he asked as we walked down the street under the stars. Light fluffy snowflakes slowly cascading down from the sky.

I looked at him confused and then down at my hands to find the gold band wrapped around my ring ringer. I paused and stared at it, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"It doesn't seem like the type of ring that would be on your finger, wouldn't you say?" he said and broke my pause of thought.

"Yeah…You're right." I said and slipped the ring off my finger, and threw it into the trash.

"…So it wasn't a wedding ring?" he asked. He knew exactly what it was.

"Not anymore." I replied, and that was all I needed to say, because by just saying that he'd understand everything, he always did.

"Remind me to never buy you jewelry that you're just going to end up throwing in a trash can ." He said and I smiled and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Oh god!" I cried and looked at my watch, "I totally forgot about the time!"

I looked at him, not wanting to say good bye so soon, since it seemed that way, but he probably had plans he was already late for.

"You're probably late for your plans…" I said in a sweet voice, standing there innocently. Why was I using old high school tricks on him?

"I was late for them 3 hours ago woman. I've pretty much decided not to go." He replied and smirked as he put his hands in his pants pockets.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Baka! Why didn't you tell me?"

He smirked, "Would you have rather me told you 3 hours ago instead?"

I fell silent. What was I supposed to say to that? Of course I didn't, but I couldn't let him know that, not know.

"How about you just tell me what party it is that you want to take me to tonight?"

I looked at him confused, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh please woman, you obviously had a party to go to but you didn't have a date anymore so obviously you couldn't go, so that's why you called me up." He said and grinned and crossed his arms.

_How in the sweet fuck does he know me so well? And after this long?_

"You're so clueless." I said as we walked to my car.

"Oh yeah?" he asked as we reached the car.

He stood in front of his door and I stood in front of mine and we looked at each other over the car.

"Yeah!" I retorted poorly and then sighed, crossed my arms, and looked away, "I do know of this one party that we could go to…If you want of course."

He laughed, "Knew it."

"Oh shut up!" I snapped and we both opened our doors, got in, and then slammed them shut at the same time.

"That was you and you know it so don't try to argue with me about it!" I said, referring to the slamming of our doors consecutively.

He looked at me and smirked, "Who said I was going to?"

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

"So, anyone we know that's going to be at this party?" I asked as she changed into a dress behind a dumpster, that she for "some reason" kept in her car.

"Krillin and Juu." She replied, "They're married eh?"

"Yeah I got the card." I replied and then she walked out from behind the dumpster, and sparkled like I had never seen her sparkle before.

Her body was currently being hugged by a sleek, shiny silver dress that fell to the floor. A slit located on her right side climbed up to a few inches below her hip bone, and it had thin spaghetti straps with a low V neck. She just pulled her curly blue hair up into a messy bun with a few strands of coiled bangs hanging out in the front, complete with silver heeled sandals.

I saw her smirk as she walked past me to her car. That's when I realized that I was gawking so I immediately turned away, crossed my arms, and waited for her to be ready to go inside. I was already wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt and tie.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

"Well well! If it isn't the Prince himself." Juu said as we found them at the party.

It was in a large hall with a bar in the middle and 3 separate dance floors, separated by spaces of carpet with couches where people could mingle.

Vegeta merely sneered and crossed his arms as he nodded towards Krillin.

"Come with me to the bar to go and get a drink, k?" Juu said as she grabbed my arm and we left the guys.

"Hey Vegeta," Krillin said as he looked around, "See that guy over there? The one with the purple tie?"

Vegeta looked around and spotted him, sneering in disgust.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, what ever you do, make sure Bulma stays away from him, and make sure he's out of site of Bulma." He said.

"Why?"

"Well that guy, that's Yamcha. Did Bulma tell you about him by any chance?" he asked.

Vegeta sneered again, _So that's that bastard Yamcha that left her?_ he thought.

"_That's_ him?" Vegeta asked, not believing a looser like him was ever married to me.

"The one with the scar on his face, yeah." Krillin replied.

"Psht, yeah, she told me."

"Oh, well yeah, just make sure she doesn't find out that he's here."

"You can count on it." He replied with a grunt.

* * *

"You don't think he would come..do you?" I asked as I sipped my drink, looking around frantically to make sure he didn't come. 

"I don't know Bulma. He's a jerk, and that seems like a jerky thing to do." Juu replied.

"Well I'M the one with the invitation, not him! He was just the plus one! And now he's the minus 1!" I snapped.

"Don't worry about it B. Just relax and have fun." She said, "So, since Vegeta is here with you, after 3 years, I assume you've forgiven him?"

I nearly spit my drink out. I looked at her with shock. How could she even think that I had? And then I thought. I was the one that called him. If I hadn't forgiven him, why did I call him?

He then started coming this way, and I instantly smiled. I completely ignored Juu and just walked up to Vegeta.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Vegeta and I had gotten separated part way through the night, and I was desperately trying to find him because there was only a few minutes before the countdown.

Everyone was starting to fill up the dance floors for the countdown. I would never be able to find him in _this_ crowd! I continued desperately.

I was currently walked against the crowd and then everyone stopped as the countdown began.

"10! 9!"

I then spotted him. I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart stopped, my breathing stopped. Everything stopped, except for Yamcha and the skinny blonde that was wrapped in his arms.

"8! 7! 6!"

I couldn't believe it. He came. He actually came, and with some blonde whore too.

"5! 4!"

I felt like crying. I felt like dying, but the only thing that I could do was stand there and watch as my ex husband held her lovingly while I was alone.

"3!"

He had moved on so fast, and here I was, witnessing this horrible horrible nightmare in a front row seat.

"2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

A buzzer sounded and everyone yelled and kissed as sparkly confetti fell from the ceiling. Champaign bottles popped and I watched as he kissed her.

My heart rose up into my throat and as I was about to turn and run in the other direction when strong arms wrapped around my waist from the side and I was pulled against a hard body. Lips were instantly locked with mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Vegeta's lips never tasted so sweet.

* * *

**Vegeta**: Lips don't taste like anything! Let alone sweet!  
**Chop**: Well you don't know that!  
**Vegeta:** Yes I do!  
**Chop**: Prove it!  
**Vegeta**: How the hell am I gonna do that woman?  
**Chop**: (grins while thinking mischeviously) Well...(Puckers lips and batts eyelashes)  
**Vegeta**: ...  
**Chop**: FINE! (grunts and crosses arms) Will one of my reviewers kiss me then? (puppy eyes)  
**Vegeta**: ...Yeah, surer...  
**Chop**: (smacks Vegeta upside the head)  
**Vegeta**: BAKA! IM GONNA KILL YOU!  
**Chop**: EEP! (runs away...again) 


	10. A Sign from God

* * *

Chapter 10

"Whoopsie!" I said quite loudly as I giggled my way to the floor.

After a _lot_ more drinks Vegeta took me back to his place. He still lived at his parent's house.

"Shut up woman! You wanna wake everyone up?" he asked and picked me up off of the floor.

"It's fuckin' New Years man! No one should be sleeeeeping!" I whispered as he carried me up the stairs and into his room.

God I remembered this house perfectly.

He set me down on my feet and opened his door and walked inside. I followed him only to find his room almost entirely empty. There was a bed with a single mattress on it with no covers, an empty dresser and a sock on the floor, and that was it besides a bunch of card board boxes.

"Where's all your stuff?" I asked as I hobbled over to the bed.

"In those boxes." He said like I was stupid as he found us a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses.

"Well why?" I asked and lay down on the bed as he sat next to me, handing me an empty glass.

I held the glass to my chest and curled up into a ball on the bed, looking up at him while he poured his glass with champagne.

"I'm moving, remember?" he said and looked down at me, thinking he had already told me.

I frowned, "Like into a new house?"

He looked at me for a moment and then looked away, "To San Francisco."

"Oh…" I said and closed my eyes, trying not to cry.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he said, "My dad need's someone to run things at the Oji Enterprises stationed in San Francisco. We're starting to branch out the company in different cities in the States."

I was silent as he drank some of his drink.

"Do you want any of this champagne?" he asked and looked down at me, only to find that I was sleeping.

He smirked and carefully took the glass out of my hand. He took off his blazer jacket and draped it over my body carefully. He leaned over my body and kissed my forehead before leaving me to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning…_

A slight headache woke me up from my slumber. I yawned and stretched before I realized I was still in my clothes from last night. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was lying on the bare mattress alone and with Vegeta's jacket on top of me. I sat up and looked around. Him, and all of the boxes were gone.

I fell back on my back and sighed as I looked at the ceiling, feeling instantly sad and deprived even. I then noticed a piece of white paper sticking out of the pocket of the jacket. I took it out to see there was writing on it:

_Have a good New Year_

_Vegeta_

I smiled slightly at the gesture he tried so hard to give considering gestures weren't really his thing. I heard someone walk by the door down the hall, then stop, then come back.

"Bulma!" Tore cried as she recognized me.

I blushed. I could only imagine what she was thinking right now.

"Hey…Tore." I said hesitantly and got off the bed as she walked into the room.

"What are you doing in Vegeta's old room?" she asked and gave me a hug. It had been a while since I had seen her.

"Uh-well we went to a New Years party last night and I got a little drunk so Vegeta wanted to drive me back to his place. He didn't tell me he was moving though…" I said and trailed off as I looked around.

"What a dick! That must have sucked finding out that way, and he didn't even say goodbye!" she said.

"Yeah…" I replied and looked down at the note he left me and smiled.

I looked up to see Torrance smirking at me. God she looked so much like Vegeta it was creepy.

"You want some breakfast?" she asked.

"You know what, I should probably just leave." I said, feeling as if I had overstayed my welcome, "It was really nice seeing you again Tore."

I nodded and so did she. I walked past her and out the door and I knew she was watching me the whole time.

_He left…and he's out of my life again…

* * *

_

2 Years Later…

**Vegeta's POV**

"Woman I'm home!" I called from the front door, hanging my jacket on the coat rack.

The wife was currently in the kitchen. I could smell the food from the door.

"Did you bring the wine?" she asked as she put our plates down on the table.

"Shit." I said as I walked into the kitchen, "I'll go back and get it." I said as I turned back around.

"Forget it, I already got it." She said and sat down.

I turned around and looked at her back from the table. _Great, she's in one of those moods._

I threw my keys on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge.

"Then why the hell did you ask if I got it?" I snapped and took a beer from the fridge and sat down at the table next to her.

"Because I knew you'd forget." My small Asian wife replied.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Jesus if you had a hard day don't take it out on me because I don't need your shit Rita." I snapped and as I ate my food.

"My shit? _My _shit? What about the shit I take from _you_ huh?" she cried, "You're the one who comes home late every night while I waste my time making a dinner that I have to eat cold!"

_She'd just eat without me and then get me to make myself something._

"You're the one who's tired every night and can't even make love to your own wife!"

_I never got tired of her._

"And when you do, it lasts for about 5 minutes and you're done!"

_It would last hours on end too._

"You rarely ever call me by my _name_!"

_She didn't care what I called her, as long as I called her by her name when it mattered._

"And you're working all the fucking time! I never see my own husband!"

"Well at least I fucking work to support this marriage!" I snapped at her finally.

"You bastard! You know I'm trying to find a job!" she yelled.

"Yeah well I have a fucking company to run Rita! That means I put in whatever hours I've got! Even if I have a bitch making shit food at home!" I yelled back.

She refused to look at me, just down at her plate.

"What happened to us?" she asked, still not looking at me.

"According to you there was no us, right?" I said and walked to the kitchen to clean my plate.

"Are we gonna keep doing this? Huh? We gonna keep doing this for the rest of our lives Vegeta?" she asked and looked at me with red eyes, "Well I can't take it. I can't take you, and your job! That stupid job of yours that keeps you away from me! I need you to be with me Vegeta!"

"Don't worry woman, the job isn't what's keeping me from you." I said coldly as her face flashed through my mind.

I immediately regretted saying those words but they were true, and I wasn't about to take them back.

The next thing I knew she grabbed her car keys and ran out the front door.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

"Hey thanks for the drink last night Juu." I said, "Maybe I'll find mister right next Friday night. See yeah." And then I hung up the phone.

Dressed in short black shorts, a grey sports bra and runners I walked to the front door so I couldtake my Saturday morning run, but when I opened my door I found someone in my way.

"Vegeta?"

* * *


	11. A False Alarm

Hey! Sorry about the lack of comments last chapter, I was in a hurry and I really wanted to update the next chapter. You can't hate me for that right? Anyways! I've got the next chapter up and I'm getting very very close to the end! About 2 more chapters should do it! Wow, it went by really fast! I wasn't even expecting to get a lot of reviews but I did and I keep getting more so thank you so much for all the reviews! I honeslty wouldn't have typed as much as I have if I didn't get any! Some thanks are in order as well:

**unknown beedee**: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I hate Yamcha so very very much! Can't you tell:P

**DbzTeske**: Thank you for reviewing! Yes this story has many little twists and turns, and I'm glad you think it's intense! That's what I was hoping for XD hehe

**heiress2thethrone**: Thanks for being such a great reviewer! I'm glad you're loving it so far! After all, I'm writting it for the reviewers and the readers right?

**kyle free**: I've updated for ya! Thanks for the reviews and I'm really happy you're enjoying it! I feel happy!

**Star0307**: Oh Star! I always love to get reviews from you! I HEART YOU! hehe and don't worry, you've got a life! It's not like you can always just...stay glued to the computer...and read fanfics all day long...(shifts eyes) no one does that...(sigh) HAPPY YOU LIKE IT SO FAR:D:D:D:D

* * *

Chapter 11

"Juu?" I asked from inside of my bathroom.

"Hey, what's wrong? Weren't you going for a run?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was before Vegeta was at my doorstep!" I said, trying not to scream it.

"What! Vegeta is there?" she asked shocked.

"Yes! I told him to come in and I came upstairs to change. He's downstairs right now!"

"Well what the hell are you doing calling me for! Go downstairs and talk to him! There's gotta be a reason he came to your door after 2 years of no contact with each other." Juu replied.

"Right! I'll call you back later tonight ok?" I said.

"Ok, oh and Bulma, what are you wearing?" she asked.

I frowned, "I just changed into a pair of cut off jeans, a white t-shirt and a sweater. Why?"

"Ok that's fine, just as long as you're not wearing that ugly orange sweater."

I looked at myself in the mirror and glared, "Bye Juu." And I hung up, took off my orange sweater, and went downstairs.

He was standing in the doorway looking at some pictures on my wall. He stood on an angle away from me, his hands in the pockets of his nice black dress pants. He was still wearing his sunglasses that looked really hot on him, and a white dress shirt with the collar open, no tie.

"Hey, you can come in you know." I said as I walked down the stairs.

He nodded and came and sat down on the couch next to me. He really seemed out of it. Something must have been wrong.

"Would you like anything "Neo"?" I asked and took his glasses off, referring to the Matrix and his glasses.

"No." he replied.

We then sat there for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jeez Vegeta, you gonna sit there like a bump on a log or tell me why you decided to visit one random morning?" I asked.

He grunted, "My perfectly anal, obsessive compulsive, bitch and a half wife decides she can't handle me anymore in her perfectly laid out plan for her life." He nearly growled as he took off his wedding ring and threw it across the room.

I was speechless. _He got married? Wow…_

"Wow, talk about deja vu." I said.

"Sorry I have a fucking company to run!" he snapped.

He hadn't looked at me once, just stared off into nothing as he ranted. It put a smile on my face actually. Seeing him all worked up about something brought back memories since he hadn't done that with me since high school.

_High school…_

"Can you believe this whole thing started with me forgetting to bring home some fucking wine?" he asked and looked at me, "That bitch would make me run around finding a certain kind too…She left last night…All of her stuff was gone this morning…Yeah good fucking riddance to that banshee!"

He then looked at me again to find me smiling. His rants were always so funny.

"This isn't funny woman!"

"Come with me." I said and stood up and grabbed my purse.

"What makes you think I want to go out? Fuck I didn't come to here to go out!" he said from the couch.

"Oh? Then why did you come here?" I asked him, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer.

And he couldn't. His face was somewhat shocked like he was caught off guard and he didn't know what to say. I smiled.

"Just come with me baka! You'll thank me later."

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

"A pancake house." I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh come on! You need to eat something, especially with how you're feeling right now." She said and took my hand and dragged me into the restaurant.

We took a seat in a booth and a waitress came and took our order of pancakes.

"Why the hell are we here woman?" I asked.

"Because whenever I'm feeling like shit, I always got my mom to make me pancakes and I felt better. So now I'm going to get you some pancakes and you're gonna feel better too." She replied.

"Hmph, I don't eat pancakes to help make me less pissed off." I said.

"Oh yeah, you take a violent approach right? Punching the shit out of a bag till your knuckles bleed and playing profusely on your guitar with the guys." She said and then immediately looked sad, like she regretted what she just said, "I'm sorry Vegeta! I didn't mean to bring up your band."

"Whatever." I said as our pancakes arrived, "It was 3 years ago since we split, I'm over it."

We spent the next half hour talking and eating our shitty pancakes. I couldn't help but look at her the whole time. The minute she opened her door this morning I was felt instantly better. She looked gorgeous in her Cali styled cut off jeans and a plain t-shirt. Her hair was cut just above her shoulders and it was straight.

"Hey Bulma." Said an unsure sounding woman with purple hair.

Bulma looked up at the woman in shock and then she glared as she set her cutlery down on the table.

"…Joanne." She said in a tone wanted an explanation.

"Listen Bulma, I know we didn't part on good terms…" she started.

_I wonder what went down between these two. Bulma looks pissed._

"…but I just saw you over here and I wanted to come and apologize to you. I hope you can forgive me for what happened." She pleaded.

"You know, I might have considered it 3 years ago, but since it took you—"

And then she stopped mid sentence, eyes wide open as that bastard Yamcha came up to us.

"There you are Joanne! I was lookin' all over for—Bulma!" he said as he noticed her.

He then looked at me and raised an eyebrow in disgust and then I sneered at him as he looked back at Bulma.

"What are you doing here?" he asked hesitantly as he put an arm around Joanne's waist.

She just started blankly at him for a few seconds, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

She looked like she was about to cry.

"How about you leave us to our shitty pancakes, ok?" I interjected.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think _you_ are?" he snapped, looking like he was almost threatened that I was sitting here with Bulma and that I would say that.

"Do you want to find out?" I said coldy and stood up in his face.

He glared at me and was about to say something when Bulma stood up in between us.

"Yamcha, just leave, ok?" she said and he looked at her and then at me and then back at her.

"C'mon Joanne." He said and they left as we sat back down.

She had her face in her hands and I just looked at her.

"Now you're going to come with me." I said and put some money down on the table, grabbed her hand, and directed her out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

"Wait, where are you?" Juu asked.

"Here's the thing, I took Vegeta to the Pancake House over on Portage, and—"

"The _Pancake_ House?" she asked.

"Don't ask, anyways, I ran into Yamcha there so—"

"Are you serious!" she cried.

"Can I please tell the story Juu?"

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"So I ran into Yamcha and I got really upset, so Vegeta decided to take me on like a mini road trip sort of thing. We just went out driving and talked and ended up in a gas station just outside of LA that pretty much looks like it's in the middle of no where." I said all in one breathe.

"…And you're telling me this from a pay phone because…?"

"I'm telling you this because we're heading back into the city now and we wont be back until late tonight so I wont make it for supper." I explained.

"I see. Now as your friend, I am advising you that you take this opportunity and get back together with him! You two are meant for each other and you know it!"

"Juu…Please don't." I said and rubbed my face in frustration.

"Oh c'mon B! Don't tell me you still haven't forgiven him?"

"I'm not going to talk to you about this on a pay phone in the middle of no where! Vegeta and I ended a long time ago and it's gonna stay that way. Bye." I said and hung up and then I walked back to the car where I waited for Vegeta to come back with our pop (aka: beer lol :P) and chips/chocolate bars.

* * *

_That night…_

We just got back into the city and were on our way back to my place.

"The waves are so big tonight…" I said in awe as I looked out the window and onto the beach.

Vegeta was driving and I was curled up to my legs on the passenger seat, looking out the window at the night sky.

"What do you say?" I asked him and he looked at me, "For old times sake?"

* * *

We took a stroll along the beach until we reached a point where the beach was no longer connected to the road or where any of the buildings were, just rocks and trees. There was no one around, we were completely alone. 

We left our shoes in the car and walked in bare feet along the shore, talking, laughing, and fooling around.

"Hey!" I cried as he pushed me over playfully.

I stumbled but didn't fall down, but he had pushed me over past the shore line so once the wave came back, it came crashing into me. I was now completely soaked and there he was, laughing his ass off at me.

"You baka! It's not funny!" I yelled.

"No, I guess not." He said once he stopped, "But I sure love the way you look in a wet see through shirt."

I growled and ran at him. Before he could run away I jumped up onto his front in which he caught my legs so he was holding me in a piggy back, except in the front. Since I came running at him though, he started to loose balance and stumbled backwards and soon fell to the ground on his back.

He was on his back and I was on top of him, straddling his waist. We started laughing and when I pulled my body up over his so I was looking down at him we slowly stopped and looked into each others eyes.

He then slowly slinked his hand behind my neck, caressing the spot of skin under my ear with his thumb. Before I knew it he pulled my face towards his and kissed me. God every one of his kisses were mesmerizing, and I never got enough of them.

He lifted my wet shirt up over my head and threw it to the sand before he rolled me over so he was on top. Coming down on my lips the second time I started to unbuckled his belt. I knew what were were doing shouldn't be happening, but I just couldn't stop him, or myself.

* * *

_The next morning at sunrise…_

My fingers slowly stroked his chest. I could feel and hear his heart beat. He was on his back, and I was curled up to his body on my side, my head resting in the nook of his arm pit and his chest. My leg linked around his and his arm was wrapped around my shoulders. Our clothes were worn over our naked bodies as blankets.

Sure, sex had been great when we were teenagers, but now we were older, 23-24, and making love to him after so long was just even more amazing! He sure as hell was all man.

The sun had just risen, no one was out yet, but they soon would be. Last night had been amazing, but this morning, I was sad. I knew that this shouldn't have happened, but it did anyway. I felt ashamed for letting it happen, and because I still wasn't sure if I had forgiven him or not.

"I have to go back Bulma." He said.

"I know." I said after a pause.

"…I have a company to run…"

"I understand Vegeta. I have one of my own now." I said and sighed, "We shouldn't have done what we did but we did it and I don't regret it. It's for the best that we go our separate ways."

I almost couldn't finish my sentence without slightly tearing up, and the minute I finished he wrapped his arms around me tight like he didn't want to let go.

* * *

We got back to my place, had breakfast, and then I called a cab for Vegeta. We were outside at the curb and I watched him open the door to the back seat, but he stopped before he got in. 

"Just go Vegeta." I said with a sigh, "Forget about last night, and forget about me."

He didn't turn around to look at me, or say anything. He just got in the cab, shut the door, and drove off.

* * *

**Chop**: Hehe, getting sink and tired of all the backs and forths?

**Vegeta**: YES WE ARE!

**Chop**: You can't just speak for all of my reviewers like that!

**Vegeta**: You bet your pretty little ass I can!

**Chop**: YOU THINK MY ASS IS PRETTY:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D o o o o o o o o o

**Vegeta**: Oh Kami...(smacks forehead)


	12. Last Chance

HI! Oh man, 1 chapter left! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? Well here's the next chapter! I hope you like it, a very interesting turn in events I must say!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Wake Up" by Three Days Grace, Three Days Grace does obviously! Please download it too so you can hear what the song sounds like!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS!

* * *

Chapter 12 

1 Year Later…

**Vegeta's POV**

"Mr. Oji?" asked my soon to be former secretary.

"Yes?" I snapped, sitting in my chair, looking around the room.

"You have a call on line 1." She said hesitantly.

"And what did I tell you to tell all of my calls for today?" I said as I sneered at her.

"Uh…It's a Mr. Son, sir." She said shakily.

I rolled my eyes and grunted as I shooed her away and picked up the phone.

"What?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Kakarrot?" I asked, just to make sure it was _him_ yelling at me.

"How can you do this Vegeta? You're pushing away one of the greatest things you'll ever get! Soon it's going to be too late!" he cried.

"Do you know what I am doing right now Kakarrot?" I asked my thick headed friend.

"…No?" he asked innocently.

"I am packing up the things in my office into boxes. You know why? Because my fathers _fucking_ idea to have another building housed in San Fran_fucking_cisco backfired and I'm on my way back to LA to work at Oji Enterprises there." I said, trying desperately not to yell in his ear.

"Are you serious?"

"No Kakarrot! I'm packing my shit up because I _literally_ got laid off for fun! Of course I'm serious you baka!"

"Well don't you see what this means? This happened to bring you back to her!" he insisted.

I sighed and slouched in my chair, "Everything's a mess. I don't know what to do, I never did...She still hasn't forgiven me either, I know she hasn't…"

"Since when did Prince Vegeta Oji ever stop fightingfor what he wanted?" he asked.

I was silent, still wondering why I ever said anything to him in the first place.

"I think it's time you told me where you went after Rita left." He said seriously.

"Use your brain for once. Where do you _think_ I was?" I snapped.

"So why did you come back?"

"Because I came to my senses!"

"No, you came to your senses when you went there, you lost your mind when you came back." He corrected.

"What are you saying Kakarrot?"

"Now it's time for you to use _your_ brain."

* * *

_LA…_

"I'm going to go out to get the mail!" she called as she slipped her shoes on.

"Ok babe! I'll start dinner!" he called back to her.

_I guess people really can change_ she thought as she walked outside and stopped at the end of her driveway once she saw me standing in the middle of the street in front of her house.

"…Vegeta?" she asked, half surprised, half excited.

"Just shut up and listen." I ordered.

"Typical Vegeta. The first words out of your mouth are orders." She said and crossed her arms with a grin.

"Woman!...Please…"

Her expression changed to serious, seeing that I was serious. Her full attention was on me. I lifted up my guitar and started to play…

_I'm not sober all the time  
You bring me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you _

I must be running out of luck  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck  
And now I've had it up to here  
I don't, I don't want you

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you

I'm not angry all the time  
You push me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you

I stopped playing and looked at her beautiful teary eyed face. She was trying so hard to hold it back.

"Don't say anything just yet." I said and took out a small booklet.

I then threw it down at her feet and she looked at me strangely and picked it up. It was my year book from the year before we became boyfriend girlfriend.

"Every single comment a person wrote in my year book said something about how many woman I had slept with over the year. How they couldn't believe how much ass I got, and how many one-night-stands I got, and—"

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?" she asked, choking the words out through tears.

"Because I've never had a single girlfriend in my life!...Except for you…" I said and her eyes slightly widened, "I would sleep with some random girl and then forget about her the next day! I got board with all of them Bulma! I never went back to a single one…but you."

_You have to forgive me…You have too…_

More and more tears were steadily pouring out of her eyes and she looked at me sadly, clutching my yearbook. And that's when I saw it. It shone like a bright light and my blood boiled instantly.

"…You're married…" I nearly choked myself, "You're married aren't you? _Aren't_ you?"

God I wished she wouldn't look at me like that. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Say it." She said softly.

I was caught off guard, "...What?"

"Say it Vegeta. Just say it, please…" she begged.

I tried to open my mouth and say those simple words, but I just couldn't. For some reason every time I tried to voice them it never came out, like my voice box was missing or something. I hated that I couldn't say it when I new I felt it.

She shook her head and looked to the ground. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes before looking at me again.

"I'm engaged." She said and I felt like I was knocked out.

I clenched my fists madly. I couldn't take it. I grabbed my guitar and turned towards my car.

"Vegeta!" she called after me and I stopped for a moment to only hear silence, so I continued on until I reached my car and drove off.

She walked solemnly back to her house and shut the door behind her, leaning her back against the door and holding her face in her hands as she cried.

"Bulma? Bulma!" Yamcha cried as he ran towards her, "What's the matter? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I just…I just want to be alone for a bit…" she replied between sobs and then ran off into her room.

* * *

**Chop**: OH NO! YAMCHA IS BACK :'( tear

**Vegeta**: WHAT! WHERE? IM GONNA KILL HIM:

**Chop: **...In the story dummy!

**Vegeta**: (shifts eyes) I knew that wench!

**Chop**: I AM NOT A WENCH!

**Vegeta**: Heh...WENCH WENCH WENCH WENCH!

**Chop**: AHH! (attacks head first) (smashes into Vegeta's chest) (falls on ass) ... :'( WAAHH! (cries)

**Vegeta**: Kami you're sucha wimp!

**Chop**: My head hurts! ... I think you should kiss it better!

**Vegeta**: How about I spit on it!

**Chop**: (Kicks balls)

**Vegeta**: (falls to the ground grasping nuts)

**Chop**: Sorry Veggie, but I had to take some action and put you in your place...meany pants!...(whispers) sexy!


	13. New Beginnings

FINISSIMO! I am finished my first BV fic ever! Please, hold the applause, please...(silence)...ok...(more silence)(coughs) Alrighty, anyways, I have to say, this fic would have gotten no where if it weren't for my reviewers, and of course, my loyal reviewers who stuck with me from the beggining! God I didn't think anyone would read this fic, or like it, but I'm so glad you all enjoyed it so much! I hope this last chapter was satisfying for you and that you are happy with the way things went! AND ALL MY THANKS GO TO...

**Heaven** **Star**, **kyle** **free**, **heiress2thethrone** I love you, **Shades** **of** **Crimson**, **BlackVelvet19** my sister and lover lol you only reviewed once about the summary but that's ok! DBZ ISN'T UR THING AND I UNDERSTAND:P, **DbzTeske**, **Chibi** **Samantha**, **Michael24**, **stonecrusher7**, **fxgnhxvbgnxvn**...whoever you are lol, **Star0307** I love you babe, **unknown** **beedee**, **shinagami**, **VeGigUrL** thanks for the invite to the C2 community, **Amy**, **Nick**, **Akasha** **the** **Goddess**, **SSJ** **GOGETA,** and **Mangabookreader16** I apreciated your review! THATS ALL MY REVIEWERS AND THANK YOU AGAIN SO MUCH! I will start another BV fic soon I promise! Just read my profile and you'll see what story line I've already thought up for it

!READ ON!

* * *

Chapter 13 

6 Months Later…

**Bulma's POV**

_The Son's Residence…_

"Supper will be ready in a bit boys!" Chichi yelled from within the warm kitchen to Goku and Vegeta who were sitting in the living room.

"You're making a mistake you know." Goku said seriously.

"Drop it Kakarrot! She's as stubborn as I am and if she didn't forgive me then, she's never going to." He snapped, "I'm the one who's been trying these past 6 years, it's time for her to step up to the plate."

"But it's already too late for her—"

"And it isn't for me? She made her decision and I've made mine. It's time to fucking leave it alone and move on!" he yelled and stood up, "I can't fucking take this anymore! Anymore of it and I'm going to go insane!"

And he stormed out of the house with frustration and anger towards everything that had happened, and what was about to happen.

"He doesn't know that Bulma's marrying Yamcha again, does he?" Chichi asked as she came in after hearing the commotion.

"No…Bulma made me promise not to tell him. I just hope he stops what he's doing and goes after her."

* * *

_Bulma's Place…_

"I'm going out to Jacks place alright?" Yamcha asked me as I was going through some boxes that were in the basement.

"Alright, see you later tonight." I said and he came over and gave me a kiss goodbye before he left.

Finished with one of the boxes and I set it down but as I did I nudged one of the other boxes and it fell over, dumping the entire contents on the floor.

"Ok, guess I'll go onto this one next." I said to no one and started to look through the mess when I found Vegeta's year book.

I paused and looked at it for a few seconds before I picked it up. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of him.

I sat down on the couch and looked through his year book, tearing up as I remembered high school and how great it was with him in it. I then started to read some of his comments his friends left.

_Vegeta! _

_Man, you got some serious _

_ass this summer! How do you _

_keep track of them all? Oh wait, _

_you don't!... _

_Vegeta, _

_...and you can't forget about all _

_of the one night stands right? You will _

_never get married, not as long _

_as I'm around!..._

"Damn it Vegeta!" I snapped and closed the book shut.

I covered my mouth as tears poured out. _I can't keep crying over you!_

"Why couldn't you have just said it to me? Just once…Why did you never tell you loved me?..If you even do…"

* * *

_Men's Suits and Tuxedo's Store…_

"Krillin, go and find a suit you like for Bulma's wedding and I'll find some shoes." Juu said as she walked off with little baby Marron in her arms.

"Alright." Krillin replied as he walked off in the other direction.

He was looking at this one suit he liked when he noticed someone off in the back at the store where the tailoring section was.

"Well wha'da'ya know?" he said to himself, watching Vegeta frown with his arms crossed as some man took his measurements for a suit.

"Are we almost finished?" Vegeta snapped and Krillin smiled. _Same old Vegeta_ he thought.

"Calm down! You don't want these pants falling down during "I do", do you?" he asked and Vegeta just looked blankly in the mirror, "So you excited for tomorrow?"

Krillin couldn't believe what he had just heard. He ran so fast he nearly past Juu.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Juu asked as Krillin tried to catch his breath.

"I just saw Vegeta over there!" he cried.

Juu looked beyond him and spotted him, "So?" she asked.

"So? So he's getting fitted for his _groom_ tuxedo!" Krillin nearly screamed.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive! I heard them talking about it!" he said and Juu just frowned and shook her head.

"You can't tell Bulma." She said.

"What? Why not! She's gotta stop him from getting married!"

"Have you forgotten that she's getting married too in a couple months? We can't ruin her second marriage again." She explained.

"Yeah, to the same _man_! You know Yamcha's no good for her!"

"I know but she's made her decision and you know as well as I do that there's no

changing her mind, and she won't forgive him anyway. I've tried."

"I just don't think any of this is a good idea…"

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

As Vegeta was leaving the Suit store, he had spotted Krillin and Juu talking, well, more like arguing. He decided to just leave and walk past them but as he did he overheard the tail end of their conversation, the part about Bulma getting married to Yamcha again.

He watched as Krillin and Juu left the store, and once they did, he punched his fist into the wall. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He was fuming. He noticed that all eyes were on him so he left briskly.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Hey B! It's Goku." He said.

"Oh hey Goku!" I said and sat down on the couch. Just hearing his voice made me smile.

"How are you doing?" he asked, like he knew there was something wrong.

"I'm alright I suppose." I replied and sat there, listening to the events of Goku's day when I interrupted him, "Did Vegeta ever have a girlfriend, in high school?"

"Well…Besides you, none." He replied after a short pause.

"…"

"Bulma…?"

I sniffed and wiped my tears, "Yeah?"

"I think it's time you forgave him." He said.

"Goku, I forgave him a long time ago." I said with a sob, "I just didn't know it."

"Then what are you doing?" he asked.

"He never told me loved me Goku, not once! I just wish he'd have said it to me, or at least when he came here last year with that amazing song. How do I know he actually does?" I cried.

"Believe me Bulma, he does, more then he lets on."

"I want to believe you Goku, but it's coming from you, not from him." I replied and whipped my eyes, calming myself down.

"Here, go on the computer. I just sent you an email that Vegeta wrote me a few years ago. If that doesn't convince you then there's no hope for you two." He said and we hung up the phone.

I ran to the computer and checked my email to find the one that Goku had sent me. I took a deep breath before I opened it. I sat there, reading the email that Vegeta had sent Goku a while ago.

I covered my mouth as tears streamed down my face. I was such an idiot.

_Kakarrot,_

_Rita and I are now moved in. It feels different though. Like, not the same as Bulma, if you even know what I mean. I suppose there isn't anyone that can replace someone right? Hell you could never find someone who is the exact same as your harpy wife…or Bulma. I think that's what I was doing, what I am doing…Trying to find someone to replace her…She's clearly replaced me, or just doesn't want anyone like me…Oh, the next time you want to hide your real emotions from me, do it better you idiot. I knew by the look on your face at the wedding that you didn't like Rita, or the fact that I married her. She's no Bulma, that's for damn sure. She's more annoying, more controlling, more bitchy, not as fun, not as beautiful…Looks like I failed to find someone to replace her huh? That's the price I pay for letting myself fall in love right?...You don't need to write me back…I've just been thinking about Bulma a lot…psht, my whole honey moon I thought about her…_

_Vegeta_

But that wasn't all that Goku had sent me, he also sent me a book report that Vegeta wrote when he was in the 3rd grade. Everyone in the class had to write a report about their best friend, and Vegeta wrote his on me. I read through the report about all the things Vegeta had said about me, and they were so sweet. He actually did like me back then, he was just ashamed of letting anyone else know.

"I've been so stupid." I said with a laugh as the tears died down.

I rubbed my face and took a deep breath.

"God I've fucked up my whole life and his. Everything would have been different I hadn't…God I wish I could make things write…" I said to myself.

* * *

_CatScratch Club..._

Of course the bachelore party had to be at a strip club. Everyone was shoving beer and women's bare asses in his face and he felt like puking, even more so when he spotted Yamcha across the room getting a lap dance from some blonde whore.

_Bastard_ he thought and he stood from the table of men that he was with and walked over to where Yamcha was. He grabbed the woman by her waist and lifted her off of him. After setting her down on the ground forcefully he swung his right arm around and punched him right in the face, and so hard that he went flying off of his chair. "You son of a bitch! You don't deserve her you cock sucker!" he yelled in his face and started beating the shit out of him. He continued to beat on him while he was on the floor until security came and restrained him. "Even she's more of a man then you are you cheating fuck!" he yelled as securrty threw him out of the buidling.

True he was a little buzzed but that still didn't mean he wouldnt act the same way if he was completely sober. Bulma deserved better then him, and he was just going to break her heart again, and there was nothing more Vegeta could do about it.

* * *

_Bulma's Place..._

I looked at the clock to see that it was already midnight. I had spent most of the night in my room crying and thinking. Just then I saw lights shine through the blinds on the window from a car outside. I peeked one eye through so I could see outside. Yamcha was getting out of Jacks red convertible. He looked like he was slightly drunk, but what caught my eye was the 5 slutty women who were in the car that were waving and saying goodbye to Yamcha like he was leaving the planet for all time.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch in the dark, waiting for him to come inside.

* * *

_The Oji Residence…_

He couldn't sleep, not after the incident earlier that night, and there was just too much to think about these days, especially tonight. He lay on his old bed in his old room with his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Lying in that position, on that bed, in that room made him remember moments with Bulma, usually after they had made love. He would always lay on his back in that position and she would curl up next to his warm body, wrapping her leg around his and resting her head on his chest.

Just then the door opened. He looked to the side to see a familiar Asian woman walk into his dark room, since he had no lights on, and she didn't turn any of them on either, she just came in and shut the door.

"What are you doing here woman?" he asked Rita, not looking at her.

"Well, I read about the wedding in the paper and I knew that there must be all kinds of things going through your head so I thought that I should come to see you before it's too late…"

"What gave you the impression that you weren't too late already?" he asked.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry—"

"Save it." He snapped before she could continue, "You can't tell me that you didn't notice the way I was when I was with you."

"What? You mean how your body was there but your mind was somewhere else? Or how you would look at me but see someone else? Yeah…I noticed."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"…I thought that maybe we could try and work it out…" she suggested lightly.

"You were too late the minute you walked out the door."

She nodded and left quietly after that.

* * *

_Bulma's Place…_

"Hey babe, I didn't think you'd still be up." Yamcha said as he walked in the door to find me on the couch in the dark.

He looked and smelt a bit drunk. His clothes were a mess and his left cheek bone looked red and sore.

"I can't keep doing this Yamcha." I said and there was a pause before he replied.

"…What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

"You know what I mean." I replied and I heard him sigh, "You're never going to change…I'm never going to change…"

"…You still love _him_ don't you?" he asked.

"And you can't stop cheating."

"Bulma…"

"I'm ok Yamcha, for once I'm fine, and for once, I know what I want."

* * *

_The next morning…_

"Hey Bulma!" Juu called as she came through the front door, "Ready to go!"

I came running down the stairs in jeans, a black halter top and black stilettos with my long, thin and straight blue hair down over my shoulders.

"That doesn't look like beach clothes." Juu said as she looked at me strangely.

"I can't go with you." I said as I ran into the kitchen to grab my purse.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to get Vegeta back." I said and she smirked.

"THANK THE LORD YOU HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT!" she yelled and we both started to laugh.

"Hey what's all the yelling for?" Krillin asked.

"Hey where's Yamcha?" Juu asked, interrupting Krillin.

"He's gone. We talked last night. He cheated again so this time we parted on somewhat good terms." I said and laughed a bit.

"What the hell is going on?" Krillin asked.

"She's going to get Vegeta back." Juu said with a grin.

"JUU! Did you forget about the _wedding_!" Krillin nearly screamed.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Vegeta will stop the wedding the second he sees Bulma." She replied.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!" I yelled.

"Listen, we didn't want to say anything before because we though you wanted to be with Yamcha, but, Vegeta's getting married." Krillin replied.

"WHAT! WHEN?"

"…Today." Krillin said hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't die.

"WELL THANKS FOR TELLING ME THAT CUE BALL!" I growled.

"Hey! Vegeta's the only one who calls me that!" he retorted.

"That's because you're too afraid to tell him off." Juu said.

"I've got to stop that wedding!" I announced and ran out the door to my car.

Since I had no idea where it was, I thought it was best to go to his parent's house.

* * *

_The Oji Residence…_

It was a mad house at the Oji Residence. The wedding was definitely being hosted in the back yard. I parked the car in my parent's parking lot and I ran across the street and through the front door. It was crazier inside! There were people running around carrying flowers and food and other things. I walked through the kitchen and looked through the glass doors that lead to the backyard and I could see everyone sitting in their chairs in front of the altar. I quickly walked through the glass doors and spotted Vegeta in a black tux walking down the aisle towards the minister at the altar.

"Bulma!" Vegeta's mother cried as she spotted me.

Everyone around us obvious heard my name, including Vegeta. He whipped around suddenly and spotted me at the sound of my name. He looked extremely shocked.

_What am I doing? I can't do this! I can't ruin his wedding. What if he actually loves this woman? God I'm so horrible! I can't do this, I just can't, no matter how much I love him._

I fled. I turned around sharply and ran, but ran into the glass door and fell flat on my ass. When I opened my eyes again I was on my back on the ground with people circled around me, seeing if I was alright, and Vegeta was one of them.

He extended his arms out to me and I took them and he helped me up off the ground as everyone around me asked if I was alright.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I…I don't know." I replied and I turned once again and ran out, this time opening the glass door.

I made it to the street just in front of my car before Vegeta caught up to me.

"Stop woman!" he called and I stopped and turned to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"I…" I started but I just didn't know if I should tell him.

"Well you're going to have to spill it because I've got somewhere I need to be right now, if you hadn't noticed." He said sharply.

I snarled, "I came to stop you from getting married because I still love you, you baka!" I yelled all in one breathe.

His eyes widened once I said that, clearly he wasn't expecting it.

"VEGETA YOU DICK!" Torrance wearing a white wedding gown screamed from their driveway, "Could you get your ass back here so I can get MARRIED!" and then she stormed back into the house

"But…I thought…" I stammered as I watched his sister walk back to the house.

"My sister is the one getting married, not me." He said like I was stupid, "Who the fuck told you I was getting married?"

I growled once I pictured Krillin getting beaten to a pulp.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I forgive you, and that I love you." I said and looked at him pleadingly, "I know it took a long time and it shouldn't have but I do forgive you and I'm sorry—"

"Apology accepted." He said, cutting me off as he pulled my body to his and crushed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed, "Sure took you long enough." He said after we broke the kiss.

I smacked him playfully as we made our way to the wedding.

"Does this mean we're finally together again?" I asked as I held his hand to stop him from walking and to look at me.

He grinned, "Yes woman." and then he started to walk again when I stopped him again.

"And do you promise to never ever leave me?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "_Yes_ woman! Now let's go!" and he pulled me towards the house when I stopped him once more.

"I promise too." I said and smiled.

He grunted with frustration, "Jesus woman! Will you shut up and let me get back to my sisters wedding if we have our _own_ wedding?"

My jaw dropped at his proposal and I just stared at him, not expecting him to say that.

"…Wait, _what_?" I asked, to make sure I heard right.

"Hey, I wouldn't be willing to if I didn't love you, right?" he said into my ear.

I looked at him and I smiled at him lovingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck slowly and kissed him long and hard.

And then Torrance's voice could be heard from 3 blocks down.

"VEGETA!"

* * *

**Chop**: FINALLY finished! You may leave now Vegeta, we're done. 

**Vegeta**: Well in that case, I'll just give you what you've always wanted then.

**Chop**: (I raised my eyebrows at him suspiciously)...What have I always wanted?

**Vegeta**: Just wait and I'll give it to you...(grins as he pulls me up against his body, holding my face in his hands and slowly lowering his lips too my...)

**BlackVelvet19**: NICOLE! WAKE UP! (she yells at me)

**Chop**: (abrupty awakes from sweet sweet slumber) oh FUCK! I WAS DREAMING AGAIN!

**BlackVelvet19**: C'mon we're gonna be late! You fell asleep during the DBZ movie last night and have been sleeping since.

**Chop**:'( why me?


End file.
